Art Geek to Homecoming Queen
by MyHavenisBooks
Summary: When the school big-shot and heartbreaker Jace Wayland is dared to turn his friend's little sister Clary, an art geek, into the homecoming queen, will he be able to fill the criteria? Will he be able to fill the terms of getting her to fall for him? Will his heart become to invested in this bet? READ AND FIND OUT! All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello readers, this is my first Mortal instruments Fanfiction and I'm really excited! I'm relatively new to writing fanfiction, and I have only written Divergent stories, so this is all new for me. I apologize in advance if any of the characters are ooc.

**NOTE ABOUT STORY: **This fan fiction is based off the movie "She's all that" I watched it for the first time last week and really liked it. While watching the movie, I kept placing Jace and Clary as the characters, so I figured "why not!" Just letting you know it is based off that movie if you see any similarities.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mortal Instruments or _She's all that_

**Narrator P.O.V**

Jace Wayland was the school's front runner. He was class president, quarterback of the football team, captain of the soccer team, and school-wide heartbreaker. He was a lady's man who ran the school, and everyone knew it. He was worshipped by all walks of high school life, except one certain redhead and her clique of friends.

This girl was Clary Fray, art geek. She was a quiet, smart girl who hid in her brother Jonathon's shadow, him being Jace's best friend and all. Clary and Jace barely know the other exists, but will one bet change that forever?

**Jace P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun streaming thorough my open window. I took a moment to look at my bare white walls. All my friends had posters of sports, or dream cars, or dream women, but not me. I found the plain white comforting, after a day in my hectic life. Constantly having girl through themselves at me and being class president and leader of two teams can be tiring. Not to mention my dad always hounding me about grades and college.

With a sigh I get out of bed. I throw on a grey t-shirt, jeans, and my black Timberland boots. Grabbing an apple, I sling my soccer bag over my shoulder and head to my motorcycle. My parents are never home. Always at work or away on a business trip. I practically raise myself. Luckily football has ended, so I only have to worry about soccer.

I strap my bags to the bag and mount my bike. _Time for another day in the life of Jace Wayland,_ I think as I take off.

**Clary P.O.V**

I wake up to ice cold water flowing over me and my brother, Jonathon's laughter.

"Jon," I say in a sweet voice that gets his attention, "you may want to get out,"

"Why would that be little sis?" he asks his voice wavering slightly. I grab the scissors off my work desk and hold them out to him.

"Because, I will chop off your white blond locks like I did in the first grade!" at that his dark eyes widen and he runs out. I just laugh and set down the scissors. _Well, I guess I don't have to take a shower now!_ I think sarcastically as I walk into the hall bathroom. I stare at my freckled cheeks, my green eyes, and my damp red curls. I just sigh and begin to brush them out.

After brushing my teeth and throwing my frizzed out curls into a messy bun, I emerge from the bathroom and got to my room to change. I throw on one of Jon's old t-shirt that shrunk in the wash, and my favorite pair of paint splattered jeans. As I pull on my green converses, Jon pokes his head in my door.

"Are you going to drive yourself, or do you want a ride?" he asks, using my door as a shield from anything I was thinking of throwing at him. He knows me so well.

"I'll take a ride," I reply grabbing my bag. Our parents bought me a motorcycle for my seventeenth birthday, considering my dad loves them, but I never ride it to school. As little attention I draw the better. Being Jon's sister already makes that hard, considering he is Jace Wayland's best friend. I have no problem with Jace; I just don't appreciate how he treats the girls at our school. Like toys to be played with then discarded. That is why I try to keep my distance.

Grabbing an apple, I run outside to Jon's jeep. He races to school and as soon as we step out, we go our separate ways. Him to the jocks and meatheads, me to my nerdy friends, whom I love!

As I approach, I hands clamp over my eyes.

"Simon, we have been friends since we were three, I think I know how you smell, and what your hands feel like," I reply, continuing to walk forward. He just drops his hand and slings an arm around my shoulders.

"It's still fun to mess with you Clare-bear. You look gorgeous as ever in your paint splattered jeans and converses," he jokes as we reach the rest of our friends.

"Hey Maia, Jordan," I greet.

"Hello Miss Fray, don't your look ravishing," Jordan says.

"I already got shit from Lewis over here about my outfit, I don't need it from you Kyle," I reply.

"Whatever, anyways Clare, are you going to the party at Jace's in a couple weeks?" Maia asks as Jordan slings an arm over her shoulder. They have been dating for two years, since eighth grade, when Jordan brought her a rose and asked her to the 8th grade dance. Quite the hopeless romantic.

"No. I see enough of him when he's at my house with Jon," I reply.

"Exactly how much of him do you see?" Maia asks a twinkle in her eye.

"You just made me throw up in my mouth a little," I reply walking away.

"I second that!" Simon says as he follows me. We have first period together, so he always walks with me. When we enter the school, I see a cluster of girls, no scratch that Kaelie and the other cheerleaders, standing by a group of lockers. I knew those lockers. They belonged to Jon and Jace.

"Of course," Simon mutters as we walk by. Like every morning I just walk by and straight into first period calculus with Simon.

**Jace POV**

I get to school early and I just wait outside, relishing the silence and the warm spring breeze ruffling my blond curls. Then I hear the voices of my buds.

"Yo Jace! What's up?" my friend Sebastian Verlac asks as he approaches my bike with Alec

"Nothing, just chilling,"

"Listen, dude, Aline wanted us to tell you something," Alec says, his dark blue eyes troubled.

"What?" I inquire. Aline Penhallow is my girlfriend at the moment. We have been together for about a month. She's okay, but just the typical big-boobed cheerleader. She just so happens to be captain making us a 'power couple' as my sister, Izzy calls us.

"She wants to break up with you," Alec says.

"Girls don't break up with me Alec. I break up with them!" I say.

"Well, apparently this one is," Sebastian says with a smirk

"Fine. I was going to break up with her anyways," I reply. It was true. I was planning on doing it on Friday, after the soccer game.

Just then, something caught my eye. A flash of red. When I turned, I saw it was Clary, Jon's sister. I never really paid much attention to her. She was plain with her paint splattered jeans and sketchpads always nearby. But something about the way the sun shone through her red hair and her green eyes sparkled made me stare. I jumped when a tall, dark haired boy came up behind her and covered her eyes. When I looked closely, I saw it was Simon Lewis, her best friend.

She didn't even seem startled, but kept walking. Then he dropped his hands and slung an arm over her shoulder. I felt something stir my insides, but pushed it down. Sebastian was telling me something, or trying to.

"You were staring at Jon's sister. She is kind of cute huh?" he asked. Again I felt something stir my insides.

"Was not!" I reply.

"You totally were. Unless you were staring at Lewis, and that would be weird," Alec said.

"Anyways, I had a thought regarding the little artist," Sebastian cut in.

"What was that?" I reply.

"Are you up for a little… bet?" he asks.

"State your terms,"

"You have to makeover this girl and make her homecoming queen," he says.

"Easy," I reply thinking of how Izzy can work magic on just about anyone, and I had to admit, Jon's sister wasn't so bad.

"Tah, tah!" he continues waving a finger, "You must also make her fall for you,"

"Again easy! Have you seen me?" I reply a little insulted.

"Well it may be harder than you think. She doesn't even know you exist, or at least pretends you don't. When her friends talk about you she just rolls her eyes and zones off," Alec interjects. _Well shit_

"Do you take the dare?" Sebastian asks.

"What do I get if I win? And what do you get if I lose?" I inquire

"You get the numbers of my sister's model friends, and I get to ride your motorcycle for a week,"

I ponder this. On the off chance I lose, my motorcycle is like my baby and I don't want Seb riding it. But I won't lose, I'm sure of it!

"Yes. I will make Clary Fray homecoming queen and make her fall or me," I say shaking on it.

"What the hell is this about my sister?" I hear behind me. Shit.

**Author's Note:** First Chapter done! I hope you guys like it. Jace's plan will go into action next chapter, but will Clary blow him off, or fall into his trap?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I have gotten great feedback on this story, so I decided to continue it. Happy new year to all!

_**Reminder of last chapter:**_

"_Yes. I will make Clary Fray homecoming queen and make her fall or me," I say shaking on it._

_ "What the hell is this about my sister?" I hear behind me. Shit._

**Jace P.O.V**

I slowly turned to face Jon, knowing the deep, rumbling voice had come from him.

"Hey Jon, just a small, harmless bet," I replied. Jon was extremely protective of his sister. Everyone knew it. That was partially why no guy had ever asked her out, they knew they would have to deal with Jon. He even threatened to beat up Simon when they first met and they were only in the first grade.

"Oh really, just a harmless bet. So why do you want her to fall for you as part of it?" he asked crossing his arms over his broad chest. Jon and I have been friends forever, and he knew of my past with girls.

"Listen, you know how she is. She will probably blow him of when he tried to talk to her anyways. I just want to see her do it!" Sebastian replies from behind us when I turned up short for an explanation.

Jon's face immediately softened and he smiled at me. "She probably will! She doesn't like you all too much, he replies. With that, the subject of Clary and the bet was dropped, much to my satisfaction. Now all I had to do was figure out how to start. I f even her brother knew she would blow me off, how was I even going to get to talk to Clary, let alone transform her?

When I turned to see her group of friends again, I noticed Jordan Kyle standing among them. He was on the soccer team. If I could ask him about her, I could probably get enough info to get my foot in the door! As Jace Wayland, that is all I would need.

Like every other morning, I walked to my locker with Jon, and was immediately swarmed by a group of cheerleaders. I would usually be okay with it, but today I was trying to form a plan regarding this Clary business, and with all these girls jabbering I can't even form a coherent thought. Then I see Clary walk by with Simon as she does every morning. When I think about it, I know more about Clary than any of my other past girlfriends, or friends for that matter. I don't even know what Jon has first period, when I know his sister has Calculus.

Whether I knew it or not, I had been keeping tabs on the fiery haired, and tempered girl.

**Clary P.O.V**

The day dragged on until lunch. I sat and ate with Simon, Maia, and Jordan, per the norm. As we talked, I felt the weight of eyes on me. When I looked around, green met gold. That gold just so happened to be the gold of Jace Wayland's eyes that just so happened to be trained to me at the moment. I tried to ignore it, but after about ten minutes I whispered to Simon, "Jace is staring at me,"

He looked up from his sandwich and took a glance at Jace's table. His eyes slightly widened before looking to me.

"Why?"

"When I crawl into his mind and read his thoughts, I'll let you know Simon," I reply, trying to keep myself from staring back.

By now, even Maia and Jordan had noticed and Maia spoke up, "Looks like Wayland has the hots for our little Clary," she remarked.

"I can find out at practice later," Jordan smirked as the bell rings.

"If you do, I will wax your legs in your sleep!" I threaten as I stand to throw away my garbage. I hear Jordan's animated gasp from behind me, and I can't help but smirk.

After lunch, I had my favorite class of the day, art. Lucky for me, I was able to take art all through the year instead of gym because attendance was lower than usual. I didn't mind though, I was able to lose myself in my art like I did at home.

When I walked into class, I let out a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a groan. Sitting at the table I usually occupy was none other than Jon, Jace and Sebastian. I walk over to my art teacher, Mrs. Fairchild.

"What are they doing in here?" I ask without preamble.

"Oh Clary! You scared the daylights out of me! Anyways, there was a mix up with scheduling this semester, so these young men volunteered to come to art since gym was a little too crowded!" she says with a smile. I know why they volunteered. So they can play with paint and piss me off through the entire semester.

Of course, Jace chooses this moment to look over and meet my gaze. As does Sebastian and Jon. They all stop whatever they were talking about, and Jon waves at me with a shit-eating grin. The other two boys follow suit. I roll my eyes and turn back to the teacher who was observing the entire display.

"Since it seems these boys know you, can you help them out this semester. You are my star pupil, and I just know they will need all the help they can get," she chuckles to herself before walking away, not even awaiting my very firm hell no. I just sigh and walk over to the smock wall. I grabbed my usual smock and tied it around my waist. As I walked over to the boys table, I re-did my messy bun of red curls, scooping up any of the escapees.

"Listen, the teacher wants me to help you guys out. I assume you all know how to pick up a paintbrush, dip it in paint and put the paint on a canvas. For this class, that's all you really need to know," I say. I then walk away to grab a piece I have been working on for a few weeks. I set up my paints in a small corner of the room next to a window, where the natural light spills in an over my art.

Just as I am about to touch paint to canvas, I feel breath on my neck and hear a voice.

"That is beautiful. I didn't know you painted so amazing!" the voice belonged to Jace. I was caught by surprise, considering he never even glanced my way, let alone gushed over my work. However, I don't let it show as I turn on my stool to look at him.

He is wearing smock like I am, and in one of his hands he holds a snow white canvas. Before I can object, he is sitting on the stool beside me, looking rather comfortable.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What you told me. Dipping a paintbrush in paint," he demonstrates by dipping a thick bristled brush in a golden colored paint, "and putting the paint on the canvas," with those words, he swipes the brush over the canvas in an arch.

With a huff, I just turn back to my painting. It is of an angel rising from a lake, a cup in one hand and a sword in the other, but the lake is unrippled and reflects the angel back up like a mirror. As I start to highlight the wings and add a glow to the entire angel, I feel a presence behind me once again. When I look over, Jace is still painting what appears to be a sunset, which is coming together nicely. Looking over my shoulder, I see Jon and Sebastian smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I need help with the dipping paintbrush thingy!" Sebastian whines as he holds up a clean paintbrush.

"Go take a nice long walk off a short bridge," I retort as I turn back to my painting. I hear Jace laughing from beside me and I manage a smile.

**Jace P.O.V**

At lunch, I observed Clary and her little group of friends, trying to find out anything I can about them. I noticed Jordan Kyle sitting among them. He's one the soccer team, pretty good is you ask me, and I can just ask him about her today at practice. I continue to watch as she talks and smiles and laughs with her friends so carefree, and find myself wishing I was right there next to her.

"Scraping up some info on the little artist?" Sebastian inquires as he sifts through Alec's trail mix, picking out all the chocolate.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask Jordan about her at practice later," I reply, laughing as Alec snatches back the bag with a scowl on his face.

"I can offer some information," a voice says from behind me. When I turn, I see a rather sparkly boy with black spiked hair and cat-like eyes. His name is Magnus Bane, and he does all the costumes for the school plays and patched up the sports uniforms. They say he does "magic" with the play budget. It scares me that I know these things.

"What kind of information?" I ask.

"On Clary, duh! What she likes, who she hangs with, her pet peeves," he lists.

"How do you know all this?" Sebastian asks from across the table. I was not expecting him to be so interested in Clary or my end of the bet.

"She does all the background work for the school plays. Set design and such. We met there and are quite good friends," he replies, sitting down next to Alec, who seems comfortable and welcoming to their proximity.

"Tell me!" I exclaim.

"So, she enjoys classic novels, but not mushy romance, more of mice and men and to kill a Mockingbird style. She also enjoys painting, sleeping and surprises. She's sitting with Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, and Jordan Kyle. She also hangs with me, but she also spends a lot of time with her and Jon's younger brother Max. He's seven and is practically a mini Simon. She hates and I quote "meat-head-asshole jocks, stuck up cheerleaders, lying, open cabinet doors, and open water bottles"," he says.

"Good to know. Any ideas on how I can get her to fall for me?" I ask, just as the bell rings for next period. Magnus looks surprised by my question, but his face smoothes out and he just says, "You won't be able to," With that he disappears into the crowd like smoke, taking a piece of my hope with him.

I'm currently sitting with Jon and Sebastian in the art room. They are talking about their hot new girlfriends Camille and Seelie, but I cannot care less. Then, I see a certain red-head walk through the doors and our eyes meet. She seems to groan when she sees us, which definitely deflates something inside me, and walks over to the teacher. After a brief conversation, she grabs a smock and pins up her bountiful red curls in a messy bun.

When she reaches our table, she says, "Listen, the teacher wants me to help you guys out. I assume you all know how to pick up a paintbrush, dip it in paint and put the paint on a canvas. For this class, that's all you really need to know," I am caught off guard with her bluntness, and although the words are snarky and sarcastic, her voice is just so sweet to the ear. After that, she grabs a painted canvas and walks over to a seat by the window.

Soon after, I stand and grab my own smock as well as a plain canvas.

"What the hell Jace?" Sebastian asks as I start to make my way over to a seat beside Clary.

"You heard the lady!" I call over my shoulder. When I get a better look at her canvas, I can help what escapes my lips.

"That is beautiful. I didn't know you painted so amazing!" I say. She turns to face me and even though she is good at hiding it, I can tell she is a little surprised I did what she told me to, instead of slacking off.

"What are you doing?" she asks me, solidifying my assumptions.

"What you told me. Dipping a paintbrush in paint," I demonstrate by dipping a thick bristled brush in a golden colored paint, "and putting the paint on the canvas," with those words, I swipe the brush over the canvas in an arch. I know exactly what I am going to paint, a sunset over a lake.

I'm getting really into my painting, which is coming along rather well when I hear Sebastian.

"I need help with the dipping paintbrush thingy!" He whines as he holds up a paintbrush. Why does he always have to be such an ass to everyone, including me sometimes? I don't say anything, knowing Clary wouldn't want to caudlled.

"Go take a nice long walk off a short bridge," she retorts turning back to her painting. I try to hold in my laughter, but it escapes from my lips. I see Sebastian glare at me, but I can't help it. I also take note of the small smile forming on Clary's lips as she goes back to painting. Oh, her lips. Looking so warm and soft and pink I just want to … NO! I CANNOT think about her like that! This is a bet and only a bet. Or is it?

As I try to gather my thoughts, I don't even realize everyone around the class cleaning up their work stations and leaving the room. I quickly put my canvas on a drying rack and hang up my smock. Clary has already fled the room as I grab my books, so I just sigh and make my way to my locker before practice.

When I finally get to the field, I see my usual fan club and Jordan's girlfriend Maia, but who she is dragging behind her is what catches my attention. It is Clary, her paint-stained jeans on full display as she sits on the metal bleachers. But I do notice she has her hair out of its usual bun and it is flowing over her shoulders in fiery curls, just slightly rumpled. I continue to stare until someone slaps me in the back.

"Don't get too excited, she's only her because her ride home was Maia," Jon says as he laces up his cleats, "she's not here for you."

I just laugh it off and start warming up for the game. We just scrimmage for our game on Friday. When we enter the locker room, I approach Jordan.

"Hey dude, what do you know about Clary?" I ask.

"Well, she likes classic novels, art history, she actually works at the book store down the street. She loves board games and action movies. She likes old school rock and roll music," as he talks, I find myself becoming infatuated with this girl. She loves action movies and classic rock and roll, what's not to like?

"Thanks dude," I say as I vacate the locker room, in hopes of talking to Clary. Just as I enter the student parking lot, I see Maia walking to meet Jordan by the locker room exit. When I look around, I see Clary sitting on the hood on a yellow punch-buggy convertible. She looks like she belongs in a catalog, her head thrown back with the late afternoon sun shining over her face and hair.

As I approach the car, she senses me and turns her head, her emerald orbs sucking the breath from my lungs.

"Hi Jace," she simply says as she puts her head back again. I didn't expect her to speak again, so I jumped when she said, "Might as well enjoy the weather while my friends play tonsil hockey by the locker room door. I does suck that I'm going to be late for work though,"

I look over my shoulder to see she was right, Maia and Jordan were intently kissing, unfazed by the soccer players going in and out of the locker room.

"If you need a ride to work, I can give you one," I reply.

Her head snaps over to me and her eyes narrow into slits as if she is sizing me up.

"Okay," she says hoping down from the hood of the car, grabbing her bag, "let's go. I work at Garroway books down the street," she says walking with me to my car. I don't get the usual oohs and ahh's from Clary over the car as she slides into the passenger seat. Frankly, I would be disappointed if I did.

We drive in silence as Clary texts Maia he got a ride. We soon pull into the parking lot of the bookstore and I park. When Clary gets out, as do I.

"What are you doing?" she asks as she makes her way to the front door.

"I'm in need of some good books and I was wondering if you could help me with that," I reply, opening the door for her. She hesitates before walking in. The store is warm, inviting and quiet.

"What are you looking for?" she inquires as she hangs her bag in a back room.

"I have wanted to read Tale of Two Cities. I love classic novels. I read some modern stuff, but classics are like my drug," I say. I may have over done it with the drug part, but all worries melt when I see her face light up.

"I have a few copies over here! I absolutely love classics and this is one of my favorites," she says leading me to one of the numerous bookshelves along a far wall.

"You have to tell me what you think of it," she says as I pick out a copy and walk it to the front desk for her to ring up.

"I will," I promise.

"You know, Jace, today I'm seeing parts of you that just don't seem like you. I almost feel bad for all the things I've thought about you," she whispers the last part to herself, even though I hear it.

"Well, I'm just chock-full of surprises!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air, " I say we play twenty questions!"

"Okay," she replies, leading me over to a group of chairs where you can read the books in peace.

**(SKIP 20 Questions - I promise it is not important!)**

**Clary P.O.V**

If you ever told me I would be playing twenty questions with Jace Wayland, actually having a good time, I would have thought you were off your rocker. Yet, here I am.

"You know, you are not at all what I expected," I tell Jace.

"I hope that's good!" he exclaims. I noticed her is more comfortable, and relaxed than when I usually see him. He may always look carefree, but you see worry in the hard line of his jaw and the look in his eyes.

"It is," I say honestly.

"Well, then I guess, do you want to be friends?" Jace asks me.

"Sure, as long as you're not an ass tomorrow," I reply smiling.

"Of course not. Anyways, as friends I believe we shall exchange numbers," he says also smiling.

"Relax jumping bean," I reply to his eager tone, pulling my phone from my bra.

"You put your phone in there!" he asks astonished.

"Today I do. My jeans don't have pockets," I reply handing it over. He looks a little squeamish.

"Jace, I'm sure you've touched a boob before, just take the phone," I say. With a huff he takes it and types in his number, as I do with his. As soon as we hand back the phones, he starts typing and my phone goes off.

**Golden God: That was a big mistake! Now I'm going to text you at 3am about random shit! Best friend!**

"You seriously put yourself as Golden God? And I can always turn my phone off idiot," I remark.

"First, you don't agree? I'm insulted. Second, I didn't think of that," he says. Despite myself, I bust out laughing, " also, you didn't object to me being your best friend, so I'll be at your house with the popcorn and chick flicks on Friday," he concludes. This just makes me laugh harder.

Just then, we see the front door open and a familiar voice flows through the shop.

"Clare. Babe I'm here. Are you ready?" the voice belongs to Leo, my boyfriend. He goes to a medical trade school, studying to be a doctor. We met in middle school, and started dating in eighth grade.

"Over here," I gasp between my laughter. Jace gives me a questioning look and as I'm about to reply, Leo lifts me from my chair and brings his lips to mine.

**Jace P.O.V**

I feel rather awkward, and slightly jealous as this random guy kisses Clary. When they break apart, I see his face. He is handsome with tumbling black hair that falls over his eyes, and warm hazel eyes. He has an olive skin tone that offsets Clary's porcelain white.

"Jace, this is my boyfriend Leo," Clary introduces. Now I know why Magnus said I had no chance. I shake his hand and being me I reply with, "I'm Jace, Clary's new best friend, as of five minutes ago."

"What happened to Simon?" Leo inquires.

"Nothing. Jace just appointed himself my new best friend," Clary replies smiling at me. After a few more words are exchanged, the two leave for their planned date. And I am left feeling a little lost. I guess this will be a bet I'm going to lose. But then again, Jace Wayland never loses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** There will be Clace in this story, Leo is just a minor… problem for Jace to take care of * sinister laugh* but seriously. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Jace P.O.V**

After Clary and Leo left the shop, I grabbed my bag with my latest purchase and also left. I got in my car, just catching a glimpse of Clary's fiery tresses.

Now I am lying on my white sheets staring at my white ceiling, thinking of how to get Clary to notice me, not as a friend. Then I hear the front door clamor open. I hear the familiar sound of heeled shoes pounding up the stairs and soon, Isabelle is shoving my door open.

"What is this I hear about my little brother hanging with a certain red-head?" she inquires as she plops down in my desk chair smiling. Isabelle is a year ahead of me in school, but is definitely less mature. Also, she doesn't attend school with me, because she got into this medical trade school to be a nurse. Quite the gossip monkey. **(Take note she goes to a medical trade school like Leo!)**

"We're friends. Seb and I have a bet going, that's it," I reply. As I wait for her response, all I can think is that is all lies. I know the moment I started this bet and spoke to her I was in too deep. I wanted more than friendship.

"Really, because I have informants who say that she was at soccer practice today and you drove her somewhere," she says examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"Yes, she was at practice, but she was there with Maia Roberts who was her ride. When Maia went off to play tonsil hockey with Jordan Kyle, I drove Clary to work so she wouldn't be late," I amend.

"How considerate, now cut the crap, I know you have a thing for her and I am going to get you together," she says getting all excited.

"How did you..." I trail off, Izzy knows everything apparently.

"The way you say her name, you are obviously smitten, but there's a problem. Let me guess, friend-zoned. No boyfriend," she says and my jaw drops. Before I could say anything, she elaborates.

"I know all this, because you know my friend, Lola?

I just nod, wondering what the busty blond had to do with anything.

"Well, she is apparently sharing little Leo with your girl,"

**Clary P.O.V**

As always, my date with Leo is going amazing. He is so sweet and considerate. We are currently eating pizza at our favorite hangout, Seelie Court.

"So, babe. What do you know about this Jace guy?"

"Not much. I mean he's friends with Jon. Plays soccer, pretty smart. Why?"

"I don't like him. He gives me a bad feeling," Leo replies.

"Okay. Well I guess I have to form an opinion about him," I reply setting down my pizza. Before Leo can reply, a phone rings. I think it's mine, so I go to grab the vibrating phone. When I unlock it, I realize its Leo's and the name is girlfriend-Lola. I'm sure as hell no Lola!

"What the hell Leo!?" I say as I shove the phone in his face. His eyes immediately widen as he stares from the screen to me.

"Oh, those guys! Must have changed the names around," he says, but he is lying, I see it in his eyes.

I choke back tears as I manage to whisper, "How long?"

"What?" he asks stupidly.

"How long have you been betraying me?"

"A month," That is all I need to hear before I stand and begin to walk out. Then I get the best idea and walk back.

"Listen Clare-bear, I'm sorry," he begins to say, but I just take a scalding piece of pizza and dump it down the front of his shirt. As he squirms to get it away from him, I take his milkshake and dump it over his precious hair.

"If you come within an inch of me, you will lose the ability to have children with Lola," I spit her name like venom. With that I walk away, not looking back to see the mess I just made.

I step into the humid air and begin to walk, trying to put as much distance between me and that cheating bastard as possible. I scroll through my contacts and start with Simon. His voice mail comes on saying he is either reading magna or watching anime and not to leave a message, typical Simon. Maia and Jordan don't answer either.

With a sigh, I stumble upon the name _Golden God_ and I can't help but chuckle. Before my mind can react, my finger presses the call button and I am awaiting his answer, choking back salty tears.

**Jace P.O.V**

I am going to beat the shit out of Leo! How can someone even think to cheat on such a smart, beautiful, funny girl like Clary. With her snappy comebacks and soft lush curls I want to run my fingers threw… okay off topic, but still!

"Iz, you have to be kidding! How did you even find out!" I reply, hoping this is all some kind of joke.

"Well, I was with Lola and we were checking Instagram. Now, I have met Leo plenty of times to know what he looks like, so when I see him kissing a girl tagged as Clary, I showed it to Lola. She was pissed! I also talked to Alec and he was telling me about your pathetic little bet with Verlac, so I remembered Clary," she explains.

Before I can reply, I hear my phone buzzing. I check it and see the name come up as _red hot redhead_ and in parentheses Clary. I start to laugh before I realize she is calling me on her date with Leo. Leo, how I would like to pummel him to a bloody pulp! After my mental rampage, I answer.

"Did you seriously put yourself in as red hot redhead?" I say, chuckling.

She laughs too, but a dry, humorless one, "Jace, can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to someone and we're friends right?" she asks in a small voice. She sounds so sad, it breaks my heart.

"Do you want to come to my house? I have ice cream and my sister has girly chick-flicks," I say.

"I thought you were saving those for Friday?" she jokes, and she almost sounds like herself.

"I guess I can make an exception for my favorite redhead. I'm at 46 Raziel Road," I say.

"I think I'm the only redhead you know. And did you know we're neighbors. I'm on 22 Raziel Road," she says.

"That's awesome, see you soon," I reply, ignoring the smooching sounds Isabelle is making as I usher her out.

"Sooner than you think, I'm standing outside," she chuckles. Upon hearing this, Isabelle's face lights up and she takes off down the stairs, surprisingly fast in heels.

"Shit!"

**Clary P.O.V**

As I wait for Jace, to answer, I make way to my house, craving ice cream. When he finally picks up, he answers with, "Did you seriously put yourself in as red hot redhead?" I chuckle, remembering what I entered myself as after seeing his name.

Remembering why I called, I ask, "Jace, can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to someone and we're friends right?"

"Do you want to come to my house? I have ice cream and my sister has girly chick-flicks," he asks seriously. I can't believe the Jace Wayland is asking me to come over for ice cream and chick flicks. I remain calm.

"I thought you were saving those for Friday?" I joke, almost forgetting Leo, almost.

"I guess I can make an exception for my favorite redhead. I'm at 46 Raziel Road," I just shake my head as I make my way onto my street.

"I think I'm the only redhead you know. And did you know we're neighbors. I'm on 22 Raziel Road," I say, passing my house and walking straight to Jace's. No one is at mine anyways.

"That's awesome, see you soon," he replies and I think I hear kissing noises in the background, but decide they must be my imagination.

"Sooner than you think, I'm standing outside," I then hear pounding of heels on stairs, probably his sister I've heard so much from Jon about. Then I hear a muffled "Shit!" I think comes from Jace.

A few minutes later I am face to face with a tall, raven-haired girl with dazzling blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Izzy, Jace's sister," she says extending her hand. I take it and smile.

"I'm Clary,"

"I know, my brother wouldn't shut up about you, you know he likes…" she was cut off by Jace's hand clamping over her lips. She promptly bit him and skipped off up the stairs.

"She's crazy, don't believe anything she says," he says breathlessly as he gestures for me to come in.

"So you weren't talking about me! I'm insulted," I retort as we walk into the kitchen.

"No! Yes, I ugh! I'm getting the ice cream," he says as he walks over to the freezer. He takes out to spoons and hops up onto the counter, tossing me one. I raise an eyebrow at him. He just pats the piece of counter net to him. I sigh and hop up as well, taking a scoop of the mint chocolate chip ice cream. My favorite flavor, from our 20 questions game.

"So, I'm glad we get to hang out, but why me? I would have expected you to go to Simon, or Maia," he says.

I swallow the lump in my throat and begin the story of Leo. I see Jace's jaw tighten as does his grip on his spoon. When I finish, his face isn't golden, but bright red with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with guys! You are so sweet and smart! How could he do that to you?" he rants as he paces in front of me. Suddenly, he sweeps me off the counter in a hug. For a moment, my arms hang limp by my sides and he starts to pull away. Then I grab onto his waist and squeeze. He immediately squeezes tighter around my waist, his face nuzzling into my neck, mine into his chest. We stand like that for a while, before I start to pull back, my cheeks wet with tears.

"Hey, Clare, come on he doesn't deserve your tears," Jace says tenderly as he wipes them away with his fingertips. I am just now aware of our proximity, but he doesn't seem to mind or notice and I soon find our faces inching closer.

Closer and closer, a centimeter at a time. Soon, his eyes flutter closed as do mine. Then there is a brush of lips. That is all we need for Jace to pick me up bridal style and carry me into the living room, me squealing the entire time.

"Jace Wayland! Put me down right now!" I squeal as he comes in front of a plush couch. He drops me onto it, coming down soon after.

We are laughing, but it gets cut off by our lips clashing together, hard. Like bruises-will-be-there-in-the-morning hard. He is balanced on his elbows as my hands find his hard chest and rub mindless patterns. He must enjoy it though, because he starts to moan into the kiss.

I am caught off guard when he suddenly flips us, without breaking the kiss. His hands roam my back, while my curls fall down, forming a curtain around us. He tastes of mint and chocolate. I am snapped out of these thoughts by clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! What a show!" Isabelle says from the entrance of the room. I scramble off Jace, gathering my things. I spare a glance at his disheveled hair and rumpled shirt and his flushed cheeks and sweet grin before running out the door.

I hear Jace calling my name, but I just keep walking toward my house, the feel of his lips already being missed.

**Jace P.O.V**

I stop calling after clary once she is a couple houses over. That was the best kiss of my life. Sweet and tender, yet exciting and daring. I am suddenly made aware the one who interrupted it is still standing there smiling.

"You just interrupted a really good kiss, I hope you're happy!" I grumble as I stomp up to my room.

"I did, did I!" she calls from the bottom of the stairs. I don't answer, just flop on my bed as my phone goes off.

_**Red hot redhead (Clary)-**_ I'm sorry I just ran off. But I just need a night to think about whatever we have. I mean I just broke things off with Leo and hour ago. It wouldn't be fair to you to just jump into anything. I hope you understand.

_**Me-**_ I understand Clare. Just don't shut me out. You're a great friend, and kisser *winky face*

_**Red hot redhead (Clary)- **_Hah hah! Well I am going to do homework. See you tomorrow Jacey!

_**Me- **_Okay Clare_**. **_Do you want a ride tomorrow?

_**Red hot redhead (Clary)-**_ Okay, thanks. By Jacey

**Narrator P.O.V**

After their little exchange, Jace changed Clary's name to just red hot redhead with a smile before trying to get work done, but his mind kept drifting to Clary. Little did he know, the same was happening in 22 Raziel Road, where Clary had only changed Jace's name to _My Golden Boy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hola! Time to write fanfiction! Sadly, today is my last day of winter break, so I won't be able to update as often, but I will still update hopefully once or twice a week. Maybe more on weekends. Sorry about that, but school is very important to me, and I can't let my grades suffer because of fanfiction.

**Clary P.O.V**

Yesterday, I agreed to let Jace drive me to school, and now I can't find anything to wear! I have torn apart my closet to find something and none of it is working. Last night I was alone until about 12 when Jon got home. Apparently mom and dad are on business trips and he was on a horrible date with some random girl.

When I told him about Leo, he was ready to call Sebastian and Jace to go and beat him up, but I was able to convince him to relax and I handled it. I conveniently left out the part about me kissing one of his best friends after eating ice cream with him and that he was also driving me to school. Luckily, Jon left early to get breakfast before school.

I finally beside on a royal blue maxi skirt, a crisp white crop top and a pair of nude wedges. I would normally never wear anything like this, but Jace Wayland is driving me to school, even if we are just friends. That kiss. And like it.

I walk downstairs just as I see a car pull up outside. None other than Jace steps out in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. I open the door, and feel the light breeze in my loose red curls. They decided to cooperate today and were in red ringlets around my shoulders. As I step out, Jace's eyes widen and his jaw goes a little slack. I giggle as I lock the door.

"You may want to close that. You can catch flies," I remark as I walk by him, closing his mouth. He blinks and shakes his head before smiling.

"Well, Clare I was just admiring a very beautiful young lady whom I have the pleasure of driving to school today," he covers as he opens my door for me. I have never seen this side of Jace before, and I kind of like it.

"Why thank you," I reply as he gets in the car and drives toward the school.

"Um Clare, since I am your ride today, would you mind watching practice again?" he asks, his eyes focused in the road.

"Actually, I have track today, but I'll come watch after," I reply.

"You do track?" he asks astonished.

"Yes Jace, I do more than draw," I reply.

"That's cool. I guess I never saw you during practices," he says pulling into the parking lot.

"I just started this year. Jon signed me up without my knowledge, but it's actually pretty cool," I explain. He just nods as he steps out of the car, me following suit. We walk together to the doors and he walks me to my locker, getting crazy looks the whole way. He drops me off at my homeroom and is off, but not before placing a kiss on my cheek. What am I going to do with that boy?

**Jace P.O.V**

I walk Clary to her homeroom and before I even think of the repercussions, I kiss her cheek. Without waiting for her reaction, I walk away to my own homeroom. As I turn the corner, I catch a glimpse of Clary's smile and I can't help but smile too.

When I enter homeroom, I see Jon talking to Sebastian and he is apparently fuming from the look on his face.

"He was two-timing for a month! With some girl named Lola! I told her not to trust a guy that goes to a different school. You can never know what he does around there," he concludes as I sit down. I know he is talking about Clary's ex Leo, but I decide to play it cool in case he doesn't know Clary and I are friends now.

"What's going on?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Apparently Clary's boyfriend was a cheater. By the way, did you see her today? She looks freaking hot!" Sebastian replies. I feel red hot jealousy rage through me at the thought of someone else thinking she looks good. I mean she is gorgeous, especially In that crop top that shows her washboard stomach and tight skirt, but that doesn't mean he can say so!

"First, ew that's my sister. Second, her _ex_-boyfriend was a cheater," Jon says, obviously calming down.

"That sucks dude. And I did see her, I drove her to school," I reply, trying to one-up Seb.

"You did, huh, you really want to win this bet," Seb replies, leaning back in his chair.

"Wait, you drove my sister to school. Without asking me!" Jon whisper-yells as the teacher takes attendance.

"Yeah, we're friends now. I drove her to work yesterday and we're cool," I say, trying to defuse the Jon bomb.

"Whatever, I should have expected this. I mean Jace Wayland never loses a bet," he says with scorn.

Everything about what he said, the words, the way he said it, make me feel wrong. He makes me sound so cold-hearted, willing to do anything to get what I want. But aren't I like that? I mean I had no qualms about taking this bet in the first place. But no, I do care for Clary, I do.

"Seb, we need to call off the bet," I say desperately.

"Worried you'll lose," he says smirking.

"No, I don't want to hurt Clary,"

"So don't. Be friends till the end or whatever and just don't tell her about it," he says. I guess I could do that. I mean what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right?

**Jace P.O.V** (Time skip to the end of day-soccer practice)

I walk out onto the field, and can't help but feel disappointed Clary isn't in the stands watching. I haven't seen her all day. At lunch, I had planned to sit with her, but she wasn't at her usual table and I couldn't find her anywhere. I begin to warm up with Sebastian when I see the girl track team come out of the locker room, ready to practice. I suddenly see a red ponytail through the crowd and its owner. Clary is looking hot! She is in short track shorts and a sports bra.

She sees me and waves. Just as I wave back, a soccer ball hits me in the face. I see her chuckle as I stand up. I turn to the assailant, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. Seb is just laughing his ass off.

"It slipped," he gasps, "by the way, Clary is looking smoking in her shorts," he continues, looking (I'm assuming) at Clary. Before I can say anything, Jon comes over and smacks him in the back of the head. Alleluhiah!

"What the fuck Verlac! That's my sister. By the way, I did not approve that outfit! What is with your sudden infatuation with what she wears?" he yells at him as I stand by laughing.

"I'm not the one with the infatuation around here," he mutters, after Jon walks away, smirking at me.

"Whatever," I reply as we continue to warm up.

**Clary P.O.V**

Shit! I forgot my track outfit at home! I look around and find the girls almost ready. Suddenly, I spot Maia.

"Maia, do you have an extra set of clothes, I forgot mine?" I ask. She smiles and nods. She hands me a small bundle and when I look at what she gave me I know why she was smiling. She gave me a pair of barely existent shorts and a sports bra.

"MAIA! I can't wear this!"

"You better, or couch will make you run in your skirt barefoot," she replies grinning. I sigh and slid on the outfit, if you can it that.

I feel uncomfortable as I walk outside, especially when I see the boys' soccer practice only 50 feet away. I look over and immediately spot Jace, who is also staring at me. I wave and he does also, flashing me a smile. Then a ball comes out of nowhere and hits him in the head. I start to laugh as he picks it up and rubs his scalp. He turned away, but I can still see the pink tinging his cheeks and ears.

I turn to couch and line up in my starting position. When Jon first told me he signed me up, I was pissed, but then he forced me to go and I found a anew love, running. When I run, I feel everything melt away. My worries, stress, insecurities, just like when I paint. I'm not half bad at it either. I am one of the fastest on the team, and am one of the top in track meets.

After about half an hour, couch gives us a five minute water break. As I stand by the bench, digging in my bag for my bottle, I feel warm, strong arms wrap around my waist.

**Jace P.O.V**

I know I should be focusing on our big game coming up, but my mind and eyes keep drifting to Clary and her special outfit. Finally, after half an hour, we get a water break and I see track has one also. I particularly see Clary at a bench, looking in her bag for something.

I suddenly get the best idea. I run over silently and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. She shrieks in surprise and turns in my grasp, her hands coming to a rest on my chest. She sighs in relief and begins to laugh.

"Gosh Jace, you scared me!" she says as she slaps my chest, my arms still around her waist.

"Sorry. Where were you at lunch? I wanted to sit with you," I ask.

"I was helping in the art room. We got a new delivery of canvas and she teacher needed help putting it away," she replies.

"well aren't you a busy bee," I reply smiling. She just nods nad her eyes flick down to my lips before back to my eyes.

"Well, how can I help you Mr. Wayland? I doubt you came over here to aks about my lunch time activities," she replies, finally linking her arms around my neck.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. I wanted to talk about us and where we stand," I ask cautiously.

"Okay," she replies, releasing my neck, but not before kissing me on my lips. I stand there frozen as she walks over to Maia, who looks just as surprised.

I snap out of my daze by a whistle blowing and couch calling my name. As I rejoin the players, I see Sebastian smirk and he mouths, _well done_. I don't know why, but this makes me shudder.

**Clary P.O.V**

I just kissed Jace! In front of the track and soccer teams! When I get back to Maia, she looks stunned, but doesn't say anything. Practice continues without any surprises, but I do continue to sneak glances at Jace and most of the time he is already staring back. At the end of practice, when I hand Maia her clothes, all she says is, "I want a full report,"

"Yes Ma'am" I reply as I run out of the locker room and over to the bleachers to watch the end of practice. They are really good, and I have no doubt they are going to win the upcoming game.

At the end, Jace runs up to where I am standing, a little ways from the locker room door, smiling and sweaty.

"You guys are really good!" I say when he is right next to me. Before he can reply, three other guys run up behind him and one of them says,

"Damn Jace, your girlfriend is smoking hot! Where have you been hiding her?" he is tall, taller than Jace and has sandy blond hair and green eyes.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend," I reply. They all look shocked.

"Come on, we saw that kiss!" another replies. He is the stark opposite of the first boy, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Will, Jared, leave," Jace says to the two boys who spoke. He then turns to me, "Freshmen," he mutters.

"Are you going to go change?" I ask, since he is just standing there smiling.

"Oh, no, I was going to just go straight to my house if that's okay?" he aks as we make our way over to his car.

"That's fine, I don't have much homework," I reply, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Then off we go!" he says, driving away from the school. Sometimes he can be such a dork.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace P.O.V**

I leave Clary downstairs while I go upstairs to go take a shower. I know we are going to talk about where we stand in our relationship, if I can even call it that, and I am nervous and excited. I want Clary as a girlfriend, not just for the bet, but for the long run. I get out of the shower, my gold hair damp, and wrap a towel around my waist. When I step through the door, I collide with someone and we both go down, the person landing on my chest with oomph. At first, I thought it was Izzy, she would have screamed and cursed me out already.

This girl is short and fits perfectly against my chest. When she looks up, I am met with the familiar green I have been thinking about all day. We stay like this for a moment; her red tresses sprawled over my bare chest. Then, her fire rage a rose color and she pushes up on my chest into a kneeling position next to my legs.

"Um, Izzy asked me to grab her something from her room, and I didn't see you coming," she explains as she looks down, the hall floor suddenly very interesting.

"Okay, well I'm going to get dressed so we can talk. Unless you want me to stay like this," I smirk as I stand and offer her a hand. As she fits her hand in mine, she shakes her head no and pushes me down the hall toward my room.

"Put on some clothes Hollister model," she laughs as she ducks into Izzy's room.

"I'm better looking than those cologne whores!" I shout as I close my door behind me. I just catch Clary burst into laughter, which makes me smile. I quickly change into a pair of jeans and a v- neck t-shirt, leaving my feet bare. I run my fingers through my still damp curls to detangle them and step outside of my room, just catching a spark of red descending the stairs.

I bound down the stairs into the kitchen to find Clary and Isabelle at the kitchen table looking at pictures in an old album. That must be what Izzy wanted Clary to get from her room.

"That's our cousin Will. He was adorable, but he got to be quite hot," I catch Izzy say.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Iz, but he is our cousin. I think Aunt Linda would call him off-limits," I reply, grabbing an orange from the fridge.

"I'm just appreciating his good looks! Oh Clary! This is Jacey boy, the big macho guy in his diaper with his blanket," Izzy says, looking up to me with a devious smirk. My eyes widen as Clary looks to the photo she is pointing to and begins to smile.

"You were the most adorable thing ever!" she squeals examining the photo. I sigh and go to sit beside her.

"Thank you, but we have some things to talk about," I say looking at her suggestively. He nods and stands from her chair. I take her hand and lead her upstairs to my room. I'm glad Isabelle didn't utter thing about it. When we enter, Clary takes a seat on the edge of my bed and I sit beside her.

"So, have you thought about it?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies, her finger playing with the hem of her shirt. I wait for her to continue. Finally she sighs and turns to me.

"Jace, I really like you, but I think we should be friends for a few weeks before we start to date or anything," she replies.

"Okay Clary. I understand, but can I ask you a question?" I ask seriously.

"Anything,"

"If I say asked you out in a week and a half would you say yes?" I ask smiling.

"Jace! A few weeks, not a week and a half! But maybe," she finishes, returning my smile. I contemplate kissing her cheek, but decide against it, with much restraint.

"Do you want to watch a chick flick like I promised yesterday?" I ask standing.

"We can watch horror or action if you prefer. We can save chick flicks for Friday," she smirks.

"And you expect me to last a week and half when you give me answers like that!" I scream as we walk downstairs.

Her laugh rings through the house as we enter the living room, followed by a ringtone. Clary answers the phone with a, "Hey Max! What's up?" she asks as a flare of jealousy runs through me then, I remember Magnus say Clary has a brother named Max.

"Max, MAX CALM DOWN! What was that?" she asks.

_What's wrong_? I mouth. She holds up a hand, trying to listen to what her brother is saying.

"Okay baby, I'll be there in ten minutes, just relax," she says then hangs up. She grabs her bag and walks out the door as she mutters "Damn Jon scaring Max like that!"

"Wait, what's wrong?" I ask, walking beside her down the street, making our way to her house.

"Jon was supposed to pick Max up from his writing class after soccer practice, but he never showed! Max called crying; she says as she walks into her house and grabs a set of keys of the rack. She walks back out shutting the door. She opens the garage on a beautiful Lamborghini Gallardo in a midnight blue color.

Clary walks around the driver's side and gets in. She looks at me and smiles "Are you coming?" I just nod as I scramble into the passenger's seat.

"Is this your car?" I ask as she tears out of the driveway.

"Yeah, as a gift for never being home, my mom got me this. I mean it's a bride gift. I only use it when my idiot brother screws something up. Which actually is quite a lot," she replies.

In a matter of minutes, we arrive at an elementary school and on the front steps I see a young boys with tear stained cheeks and an older teacher. Clary jumps out of the car and speed walks to the two. The boy runs up to her and hugs her legs. He can't be more than seven. The teacher has a small exchange with the teacher before walking back holding the boy's hand. She has never looked more beautiful than when she bends down and talks to the boy eye to eye.

"Jace, this is Max. Max, this is my friend Jace," she introduces.

"Where's Simon?" the small boy asks wiping at his brown eyes, behind his glasses. It's amazing how the three siblings can look completely different. I step out of the car and walk around to the boy and kneel down so I am looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Max, but Simon was a little busy. Is it okay that I came here with your sister?" I ask. He nods and smiles at me.

"So, you were here for writing. Do you paint like your sister and play sports like your brother too?" I ask as he climbs into the back seat.

"Jonny has wanted to teach me to play football and soccer, but he's really busy," he says looking purely disappointed. How can Jon say no to that face!?

"Do you want me to teach you today?" I ask as Clary and I also enter the car. He nods excitedly as Clary starts the car. I see her smile as we drive off.

**Clary P.O.V**

As soon as I open the front door, Max runs up to his room to get his football. Jace follows me into the kitchen. I grab a water bottle and hop onto the counter.

"You know, Leo acted as if Max didn't even exist," I say. I see anger flash in Jace's eyes.

"How? He is so funny and smart and I mean how can you say no to those big browns!" he says, coming to stand in front of me.

"My parents do it easily. The only thing he asked for Christmas was for them to be here and they said 'I'll think about it' did you know Max started calling me mommy because Jon is out with god knows who and he barely even knows our mother! He calls her Jocelyn!" I pour out. Jace just pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands bunching up the material of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Clare," he mutters.

As I pull away, I smile, "You know, I may have to overlook my idea on a week and a half," At first he looks confused, then he breaks out into a huge smile. He is about to say something when Max comes stomping in.

"I'm ready!" he shrieks. Jace smiles and runs up to him. He tosses Max over his shoulder and starts running out the door, Max laughing the entire time. When I get outside, I see Jace at one end of the yard and Max at the other, holding the football. Jace explains what to do.

When Max finally throws, it lands just at Jace's feet.

"That was great! With a little practice, you'll be better than me!" he says as he tosses a perfect spiral back to Max, which Max surprisingly catches. Max and Jace do this multiple times until finally Max throws the ball right into Jace's hands.

"I DID IT! Clary did you see that?" he asks running up to me.

"That was awesome Max!" I reply giving him a hug. I feel a pair of arms wrap around both of us and I know its Jace.

"I told you Max that was great!" Jace replies. When I look at the time on my phone, I see it's already seven.

"Max, go upstairs and take a shower before bed," I instruct he looks like he wants to object, but thinks better of it. Smart boy.

"Thank you Jace," I say, turning back to him.

"I think I had more fun than he did," he chuckles.

"No, he has been practically begging Jon every day for weeks since the season ended. Even though Jon is an idiot, of course he wants to be just like him!" I reply. Jace pulls me toward him and links his arms around my waist.

"Well, I'm sure if you had a sister she would want to be exactly like you. You're amazing," he says as if in a dream. When he realizes what he says, he burns red, releasing me. I chuckle and take his face in my hands.

"Thank you Jace," I say and kiss him on the cheek, "Good night," With that I enter the house to see max standing there in his pjs, gapping.

**Jace P.O.V**

I wait a moment before leaving to my house. I need to date Clary. Not want but need. She is the girl every guy dreams of dating, and that possibility is within my grasp. Izzy is still in the kitchen looking at pictures, so I go right to my room and collapse on my bed. Just then, my phone rings. It's my cousin Will.

"Hey Jacey-boy! Izzy told me you were having trouble in the ladies department," he says as soon as I answer.

"Hey will, and of course not! I'm Jace Wayland,"

"So I'm guessing this Clary girl said yes when you asked her out," he says.

"She just wants to wait…" I'm cut off by his laughter.

"So she rejected you!"

"NO! She wants to wait a week then she will say yes!" Now I hear how whipped I sound.

"Whatever. Dude I'm going to visit in a couple weeks. Izzy sent me a pic of this girl, and she is hot. If you tow aren't dating by the time I get there, I will be dating the girl with my William charm," with that he hangs up. Good thing we will be by then.

**Clary P.O.V**

"Max that was the shortest shower in history! Did you wash everywhere?" I ask, staring at my damp-haired brother.

"That doesn't matter, are you…"

"Excuse me!" I cut him off. This kid spends one afternoon with Jace and he already is sassing me! What has Jace done to my sweet baby brother?

"Are you and Jace dating?" he deadpans.

"Why?" I ask, shifting nervously.

"He is uber nice! I like him a lot better than stinky Leo!" he replies. The fact he knows about my love life scares me. "I vote Clace!" he shouts.

"What the hell is Clace Max?"

"You're ship-name, I learned from Maia. She ships Clace too!"

"You have to stop hanging out with high schoolers," I mutter, "And no. But we might,"

"YES! Don't worry, I won't tell Jon," with that my previously innocent sweet brother bounds up the stairs leaving me speechless.

**Jace P.O.V**

I'm lying on my bed when my phone buzzes.

**Red-hot Redhead-** My adorable little brother spends one afternoon with you and he is already sassing me!

ME- Really, what did he say?

**Red-hot red head**- He shushed me, and then asked if we were dating. Then to top it off, he said he shipped it and that we wouldn't tell Jon if we were dating!

I knew I liked this kid!

**ME**- I really like Max! I think we have to give him what he wants and start dating tomorrow *winky face*

**Red-hot Red Head**- ONE WEEK! ALL YOU HAVE TO WAIT IS A WEEK!

**ME-** I know, I was joking. I would wait forever

True

**ME-** Do you want a ride tomorrow?

**Red-hot redhead-** How about I drive you, now that you know about my car.

**ME-** PLEASE! I think I love your car. By the way, I have a game tomorrow.

**Red-hot Redhead-** I'll be there *winky face*

**ME**- Um Clare?

**Red-hot redhead-** what's up?

**ME-** Will you wear my extra jersey, like as a friend?

I hope I didn't mess anything up. I mean she wants to wait, but she can wear it as my friend.

**Red-hot redhead-** Bring it, and I'll put it one in the car. See you in the morning! *kisses*

SHE SAID YES! SHE IS GOING TO WEAR MY JERSEY AND SHE SAID KISSES IN THE TEXT. Remain calm.

**ME-** Goodnight Clare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary P.O.V**

I wake up and immediately smile. Jace said he would wait forever to date me. I don't know if he was serious, but it was still nice to hear. I then remember the events earlier in the day and want to smack Jon across the face. When he got home, he told me he thought he had to pick him up at seven instead of five. How the hell do you get seven from five!? I decided that I shall get revenge, and Max is going to be in on it.

I get out of bed and tip-toe into Max's room. I gently shake him awake and when he sees me, he begins to giggle. I guess he remembers the plan. He gets out of bed and we head down to the kitchen. I fill a bowl with warm water while Max gets the whipped cream.

We head up to Jon's room and see him sleeping like an angel. Not for long. I spray the whipped cream all over his face; it's amazing how he can sleep through that. And max holds the bowl. He sets it down on the floor by Jon's bed and I grab his arm and dip his hand in. I see a wet spot start to form in the sheets and take the bowl away, grabbing Max and dragging him out of the room before Jon wakes up.

Just a normal morning at the Fray house.

**Jace P.O.V**

When I get up, the first thing I do is grab my extra jersey from my closet, fold it and place it in my bag. Clary will be wearing it in less than an hour. I then get up and do my normal morning routine of shower, teeth and getting dressed. Just as I tug on my shoes, Izzy walks into my room and plops beside me on my bed.

"So, is Clary going to the game tonight?" she asks as I stand and begin to put my uniform in my gym bag.

"Yeah, she is going to wear my jersey too," I reply calmly. When Izzy doesn't reply, I look up to see her shocked face.

"What?"

"You, Jace Wayland designated player, are going to let a girl wear your jersey? Damn, this girl is the real thing, huh?" she's right. I have dated many girls, but none of them has ever worn my jersey. As a matter of fact, this jersey has only been worn once, by me. I usually wear my one jersey and this one hangs in my closet. Now Clary will be wearing it, officially sprouting rumors about out status.

"She is. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I may even find a cute guy to watch with," she says winking.

"Clary has a friend, Simon. He's nerdy, just how you like them," she looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"I think I am going to have to meet this Simon," with that she flounces out of the room. Sorry Simon.

**Clary P.O.V**

When I hear a string of curses resonating from down the hall, I know Jon has woken up. I'm already dressed in a pair of black jeans and a plain black tank top since I am going to put Jace's jersey over it anyways. I grab my leather jacket and run out the door with my car keys, narrowly avoiding a pissed Jon, literally.

I hop in my car and tear out of the driveway and down the street. Jace is just coming out of his house. When he turns and sees me, he smiles and quickens his pace to the car.

"Hello. How are you this fine morn?" he asks as he hops in.

"Great, I played a prank on Jon. Best morning ever," I laugh thinking of how his face must have looked when he realized what happened in his sleep.

"You know, I don't want to know!" Jace says as he produces a piece of material from his backpack.

"Here you go darling. A jersey just for you," he says, handing it over. I pull it over my head and pull my mess of curls out so they fall over the material.

"It looks great. Better than it does on me," he says.

"Does it say your name on the back?" I ask as I pull out from the curb.

"Yes it does," he replies. Even though my eyes are on the road, I feel his gaze on me. When I stop at a red light, I look over and ask, "Do you want me to put my hair up to show it off?"

He nods enthusiastically, so I pull my hair into a bun with curls spilling out. Now, the white 'Wayland' glows across my shoulder blades. When I turn to him, he nods his approval.

This is going to be a fun day.

**Jace P.O.V**

I feel a giddy excitement build in my stomach when she asks if she should show off my name on the jersey. This is it; she really wants us to be together. In high school, this wholes thing means you are the real deal and hands off to any other guy.

I sneak glances at Clary the entire ride to school. When we pull in, all eyes turn to looks at the car, but when we step out, together, with Clary wearing my jersey, jaws begin to drop. I pull Clary flush against my side protectively and she responds with her arm linking around my waist. We walk in sync to the door and I walk her to her locker, which just so happens to be three down from me.

"Well, well, well. Lookey here. Little red with Mr. Wayland," I hear Sebastian say as he comes up behind me. There is nothing to his words to shows his mockery, but I hear it lacing his voice. Clary looks up at him as if she is bored and then looks back to her books, completely unfazed by the boy standing right next to her. That's my girl,

"Yup, she's coming to the game as my special guest," I say, careful not to say girlfriend. We aren't official yet, but we are just borderline. When she looks up at me and smiles, I know I said the right thing. What she does next is what catches me by surprise.

"Seb, can you hold these for Little red for a second," she says, in a sweet voice, but only I can hear the annoyance. He holds his hands out smirking and she places her books in them. Then she grabs me by the front of my shirt and pulls my lips down to hers, in a warm sweet kiss. Officially branding her as Clary Fray, Jace Wayland's girlfriend. I wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary P.O.V**

I look up to see playfulness in Sebastian Verlac's eyes. I look back down to my books with an expression that I hope shows my annoyance.

"Yup, she's coming to the game as my special guest," I hear Jace say, and I can't help the smile that creeps into my lips. I immediately know what I am going to do.

"Seb, can you hold these for 'Little red' for a second," I ask in a voice that is sweet to the ear with pure malice underneath. He just smirks at me and holds out his arms. I place my books into them and turn to Jace. I grab a handful of his t-shirt and see his eyes widen. I pull him down to my height and press our lips together. I know he is surprised that I am doing this, let alone that it is in front of an entire hallway of our classmates. I pull back after a few moments and grab my books from a stunned Sebastian's arms.

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend," I reply, turning to wink at Jace who is flushed and open-mouthed. Then he breaks out into a grin. I just walk away to homeroom, feeling his eyes on my back.

**Jace P.O.V**

I watch as my girlfriend walks away from us and disappears into her homeroom. I look to Sebastian and see he is gawking.

"Oh Seb, close your mouth before you catch flies," I say as I turn to my locker to get my books.

"You did it. You freaking did it!" he replies in a shocked voice. I stay quiet, my stomach twisting thinking of the cruel bet. I like Clary, a lot.

"Listen, Seb, I really like her. Like for real, not for the bet. Can we just call it off and I let you ride my motorcycle?" I ask. I nearly cringe saying the last part, but Clary is more important than my motorcycle, aka child.

"Dude, you'll win! Let's just play it out and we don't have to tell her," he smiles. I think I see a gleam cross over his eyes like when he thinks of something devious, but it's gone before I can tell. I guess what Clary doesn't know won't kill her. I mean, I can trust my friend, right?

"Okay, but she can't find out. I don't want her to get hurt," I reply, closing my locker.

"You have my word," he replies, walking with me to our homeroom. When we enter, we see an angry Jon.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Seb asks as we sit across from him.

"Oh, you know my sister and brother decided to go the hand in warm water trick this morning, as well as spraying my head in whipped cream!" he grits. So that's the prank Clary played on Jon. We both bust out laughing at the fact of big, tough Jon wetting the bed.

"Why?" Seb gasps through laughs.

"Maybe because you forgot to pick up Max yesterday," I supply.

"She told you about that?" he asks.

"Yeah, I went with her to pick him up, then we played football," I reply sitting back in my chair.

"They are quite… close," Seb begins, "By the way; Jace how was that make-out session this morning?"

THANK YOU SEBASTIAN! Do I have 'death wish' stamped across my forehead!

"THEY DID WHAT THIS MORNING!" Jon shrieks, getting a few strange looks from the kids around us.

"Oh, your sis is wearing his jersey, looking rather hot in it beside the point, then, she asked me to hold her books while she grabbed his shirt and gave him a big smooch in the middle of the hall!" Sebastian squeals.

Jon looks as if he is going to pop a blood vessel. His normally pale skin is turning red with anger, which is startling against his white-blond hair. His fists are clenched, and his chest is heaving in deep breaths. Suddenly, he relaxes, and all signs of anger evaporate like vapors gone in the wind.

"Jon, are you okay?" I ask worry lacing my normally steady voice.

"Oh, yes Jace. I'm fine with you playing tonsil hockey with my baby sister," SARCASM ALERT, "but don't worry. I'll get even," he says. Just then, the bell rings and he shots from his seat and out the door. I get up and begin to walk out when I hear Seb scream behind me.

"Behold ladies and gentlemen! Dead man walking!" He got that right.

**Time skip Before Lunch**

**Clary P.O.V**

I walked up to my locker to throw my books in. I was alone in the empty hallway, so imagine my surprise when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a very short skirt and practically nonexistent tank top. Isn't it ironic school cheerleading uniform violate almost every school dress code rule? Just a thought

"Where did you get this?" one girl, Kaelie Haslin, asked pinching a piece of the jersey's fabric between her thumb and forefinger.

"Where do you think I go it? Jace gave it to me," I reply, trying to slip around her.

"Huh, that's funny, I heard a crazy rumor you two were dating, but I thought that must be crazy, considering I'm dating Jace," she states.

"Huh, that's funny," I say in a mocking tone, " because it appears I'm the one wearing his jersey,"

"Well honey, you seem pretty confident. I assume you don't know about the bet," Before I can ask what bet, I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and spin me around. I am met with flaming amber and warm lips on my forehead.

"She's a crazy bitch. Don't worry," Jace whispers to me before he turns to Kaelie.

"You see, I don't date liars. I would appreciate it I you didn't harass my girlfriend with your lies," he tells her, his arm still around my waist.

"Don't worry, when she knows the real truth about your little game, she will leave your golden ass flat and I'll be there for you," she says with a wink and walks away. I don't want to believe her, but the way she says the words, makes me want to believe her. She says them as if they are irrefutable.

"Clary, let's go to lunch," Jace says after a few moments. Hearing his voice makes all the thoughts fly out the window and I realize I can't believe Kaelie Haslin, pathological liar.

"Let's go!" I smile.

"One quick thing," Jace replies, holding me back, "Seb may have told Jon about our kiss in the hall and he vows revenge on me,"

Just like Jon! He doesn't give a shit 99% of the time who I hang out with, but when I finally get a boyfriend, he goes into over-protective revenge hailing brother.

I lean in and brush my lips to Jace.

"So let's go," I reply, holding up my keys. He smiles and before I know what is going on, he has me slung over his shoulder and is running out the school doors.

"JACE! Put me down!" I squeal, giggles escaping my lips. He finally does when we are at my car and he puts me down right into the driver's seat.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. He just smiles and hops into the passenger seat. We turn and stare at each other for a minute. Finally, we both say "Taki's" at the exact same time.

"TO TAKI'S!" Jace says as I put my key in the ignition. I just laugh and drive.

**Narrator P.O.V**

After Kaelie walked off, she made her way to a classroom where Sebastian and Jon were waiting.

"I told her, but she didn't believe me. I told you she wouldn't," she said as she closed the door behind her.

"We knew that, but we just want to start planting those seeds of doubts about her relationship with Jace," Sebastian sates, hopping down from his perch on the windowsill.

"Then what?" Jon asks, looking rather apprehensive.

"Well, we plant the seeds. Then, at a party, we get Jace a little liquored up. We start getting him to talk about the bet. Then, we bring Clary, and she gets to hear the entire relationship was a nice little bet," Sebastian says with an evil grin.

Jon had wanted Jace and Clary to stop dating, but he didn't want to hurt his sister. Although everyone thought he could care less about his siblings, the truth was, he would do anything for them. He knew Jace's system. Dating and dumping. He just didn't want to see Clary another victim.

He was doing this for Clary, Kaelie was doing this to get Jace, whom she was obsessed with and why was Sebastian doing this? Jon decides to voice this.

"Hey Seb, Kaelie and I have our reasons to be a part of this plan, but why are you doing it?" he inquires.

Little did his fellow plotters know, he had his own plan going, and it just so happened to included dating a certain redhead, but he couldn't tell Jon this.

"Oh, you too are too emotionally invested. I am not, therefore, I can keep a clear head when it comes to plan making," he lies through his teeth. Ever since Clary got her braces off and filled out, he thought she was hot. Not the sappy beautiful, but hot. Sebastian never felt sappy about girls, only a physical attraction.

He dared Jace to make her over, because he knew that once he did that, her popularity would skyrocket, her curves on display and her porcelain skin showing. It was all part of him master plan to bypass Jace in rank. Jace was the golden boy, desired by all females and even by a few guys, while Sebastian was the in his shadows. He wanted the spotlight, and a made-over Clary was hit ticket.

Brokenhearted and vulnerable, he would swoop in and save the day. It was perfect in his twisted little mind, but is there a kink he hasn't seen?


	8. Chapter 8

Clary P.O.V

After a very relaxing and delicious lunch at Taki's, Jace and I head back to school. We successfully evade all Jon's attempts to talk to us, which just makes him even more frustrated. After school, Jace and I ride back to his house.

"I'm just going to warn you. Izzy is going to want to make you over for the game and after party," Jace says as I pull in to his drive way and kill the engine.

"Why is that so bad?" I ask as I get out of the car, slinging my empty school bag over my shoulder. In a school that is obsessed with football, the teachers gave us no homework so we can go to the game.

"Just a warning," he replies. We walk into the house and see Izzy in the kitchen. As soon as she sees me, she smiles and stands up.

"Look at the happy couple. News hit social media this morning. Since you are going to the game as my ass hat brother's girlfriend, I shall make you over," Izzy says as she begins to drag me up the stairs, leaving a smirking Jace at the bottom of the staircase with a _good luck_ look in his eye. Oh dear.

Jace P.O.V

As soon as Clary and Izzy disappear up the stairs, I get a call. When I pull out my phone, I see its Will.

"Sup Willy-boy?"

"Nothing Jacey. I decided to come early and am currently at Idris airport. Get your ass in the car and pick your favorite cousin up!" he says into the receiver.

"Sure," I reply. I shoot Clary a quick text of where I'm going and she replies immediately. I run out the door and am off to get my cousin.

Clary P.O.V

As soon as we get into Izzy's room, she begins to rummage through her closet and drawers, ripping out clothing and throwing them on the bed as she goes. I get a text from Jace that he is going to pick up his cousin Will and he will be back soon. I reply with ok and sit on the bed, occasionally getting pelted with a skirt or shoe.

"Well Clary, I think green is your color, so you have to wear this," she says holding up a form fitting dress that is emerald green. She is smiling and I am a little apprehensive. I never wear anything that tight, or short, or girly. Seeing my hesitance, Izzy tosses me the dress and pushes me into the bathroom to change.

"Isabelle! I look like a cheerleader!" I scream through the door.

"Is that bad?" she inquires.

"Definitely!" I reply, emerging from the bathroom in the dress that feels like a second skin.

"You look amazing! You are not changing, so suck it up!" she replies, already in a duplicate dress to mine, instead it is a midnight blue and is exceptionally shorter and tighter considering her abundance of legs and curves. She sits me down at her vanity table and begins to work on my makeup and hair.

She flat irons my curls so they fall in a red curtain, landing to my waist. She does my makeup in shades of gold with a bright red lip. My green eyes seem to glimmer with new life and my freckles are hidden with foundation, making me look like a porcelain doll.

"Go get him," she whispers once she is finished, smiling at me through the mirror. Just as I am about to walk out the door, she tosses me the jersey. I pull it on over my head and she ties it with a hair tie so it falls just to my hips.

I wobble down the stairs in my gold 6inch heels. I catch a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror and realize Jace wasn't kidding. Izzy made me look like a different person. I walk into the kitchen, where I see Jace's back. He is talking to a handsome boy I recognize from the photo album. He must be Will. He notices me too, because as I walking he ceases conversation with Jace and smiles a warm, white smile and says, "You must be Clary,"

Jace P.O.V

Will stops mid-sentence and is smiling at something behind me. I only turn when he says, "you must be Clary,"

I am met with a girl I never knew could exist. Her normally wild curls fall in a red curtain around her shoulders and down her back. She is wearing a dress that shows off her creamy skin and slight curves. Her legs look long and lean in her heels. I can't believe she is mine.

"Yes, and you must be Will," she replies, looking behind me at my cousin. He nods and she walks over to me.

"Hi, Jace," she whispers once she is only inches away. My breath catches as she presses a feather kiss to my cheek. In her heels, she can finally reach my cheeks and possibly my lips.

"Hi Clary," I choke. Just then, Izzy comes strolling into the kitchen and goes to give Will a hug. He is a few years older than we are, but he acts less mature than Max sometimes.

"Shall we go?" Izzy asks.

"We shall," I reply, my eyes never leaving Clary.

**Clary P.O.V**

**(I know nothing about football, so I'm going to skip to the end)**

Jace throws the winning touchdown and the bleachers break out into applause. I am sitting with Maia and the rest of the team girlfriends. I never imagined sitting here. I look over a few seats and see Isabelle and Simon kissing. Well, that escalated quickly. I introduced the two at the beginning of the game and they were talking none stop, completely third wheeling Will. I ended up talking to him. He is really sweet and funny, but in more of a brotherly way. He told me quite a few stories about Jace as a little boy. Who would have guesses he took a bath in spaghetti when he was three?

All the girlfriends descend the bleachers and walk up to their boyfriends, me among them. I walk up to Jace who is sweaty and breathless, but none the less gorgeous.

"Congratulation, you sir are a winner," I say as I twine my arms around his neck.

"I became a winner when you said you were my girlfriend in the hall this morning," he replies. Instead of making some comment about how that was the cheesiest comment ever, I just press my lips to his in a warm kiss. He immediately reciprocates and lifts me up by the waist and spins me around. I break the kiss with my burst of laughter.

"Ready to party?" he asks as he sets me down. I just nod as he leads me off the field to one of the biggest parties of the high school year.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian P.O.V

We won; no surprise there. I just wish it was me who threw the winning touchdown. This is just one more reason to hate that ass Wayland. All the girlfriends descend the bleachers and my eyes immediately find a certain redhead. I know Izzy made her over by the short, form-fitting green dress and curtain of red tresses. She actually looks beautiful, and I don't say that about any girls. Ugh, I'm going soft. Next thing you know I'll be hugging kittens and gazing at sunsets.

What makes a red-hot jealousy is when Clary presses her lips to Jace. The only thing that calms me is the fact that by tonight, she will want to kick his ass. I smirk as I stroll off the field and make my way to my place for the party. This is going to be good.

Jace P.O.V

Clary and I run to my car and drive off to my house so I can change before the party. Izzy said she would go straight there with Simon, I knew that would happen, and we would bring Will who skipped the game.

Clary follows me to my room and sits on my bed as I go to the bathroom to shower. I let the steam wrap around me as I wash my hair and body. When I step out, I change into a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and throw on a pair of boots. I towel dry my hair and it falls just how I want it. When I step out into my room, I see Clary. But now, her dress is lying on the bed and she is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. She is just tugging a shirt over her green lacey bra when she turns and smiles at me.

"Hey. I have heard about these parties, and figured I shouldn't walk in there showing that much skin," she explains as she adjusts her emerald crop top.

"Oh, you are right. I just wasn't expecting to see that when I walked out here," I reply smiling, wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiles back.

"But your Jace Wayland! I'm sure you have seen more than that!" she replies pecking my cheek.

"No, the rumors are just that, just rumors. I've never done *cough* that," I reply, my face flushing. I bury my face in her neck as she begins to chuckle.

"I think that makes you all the more adorable," she says before pulling away to toss on her leather jacket. I smile and follow her downstairs to find a waiting Will.

"Finally! Hell, I'm going to be thirty by the time we get to this party!" he exclaims, grabbing the car keys. We follow behind him and I let him drive my car, Clary and I sitting in the back. I play with her hair all the way to Seb's house and she has a warm hand on my knee. When we arrive, the party is already in full swing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayland, we have arrived," Will says in a british accent. I flush when he calls Clary Mrs. Wayland, but she just laughs a beautiful laugh and nods her head to him before getting out.

"Jace, she's a good one. Don't screw up," will says before getting out the car also. My thoughts drift to the bet as I meet Clary outside the front door, but brush the idea off. As soon as we enter, Maia and Jordan walk up to us, being trailed by Simon and Isabelle.

"Where is my little clone tonight?" Simon asks as they approach. At first I don't know who he's talking about, but then I remember Max.

"Max is with our neighbor. I'm going to stay an hour or so then go back. I promised I would watch movies with him all weekend and he wants to start tonight," Clary replies, smiling at the thought of Max. This makes me pull her flush against my side and whisper, "Can I join you two?"

"Of course, Max loves you. But I could do without," Clary whispers back smirking.

"Well then. Maybe I won't come over," I joke, feigning hurt.

"Fine by me," before I can retort, Sebastian stands on a table and screams, "Truth or dare in the basement!" Before I can think, Clary is getting pulled away by Izzy and Maia. I reluctantly follow knowing it will end with someone pissed or upset.

Maia, Jordan, Simon, Izzy, Sebastian, Jon, Clary, Will, Magnus, Alec, and I are sitting in a circle in Sebastian's game room in the basement.

"Okay, you have to do all dares and answer all truths, or face a mystery penalty," Sebastian explains. We all nod our assent and he turns to Magnus.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss your crush," Magnus stands and walks over to Clary. Oh hell no! When he leans down, his lips don't connect with Clary's but with Alec's. We all gasp as Alec begins to kiss back. Clary has a knowing smile on her face, while we all look surprised. When they pull back, Alec is red as a tomato, but he just grabs Magnus and goes back upstairs.

"You knew?" I ask her. She smiles at the two and nods her head.

"Well, two down. Jace choose someone," Sebastian continues.

"Clary, truth or dare?" I smirk.

"Dare," she counters.

"I dare you to kiss your crush," she nods and gets up. She walks over to Will and places a kiss on his cheek. I feel hot jealousy and hurt burn my chest. Will looks just as surprised. Clary looks over to me and bursts out laughing.

"This isn't funny," I mumble. Then, she walks over to me and lifts my chin so my eyes meet hers. She presses her lips to mine. As she pulls away, she whispers, "I was kidding, I like only you," I smile like an idiot. She is about to walk back to her spot, but I grab her wrist and pull her down to my lap. She lands with a thud, but doesn't resist. Instead, she cuddles into my chest and my arms link around her waist.

"Jon, truth or dare?"

He looks as if he is going to pop a blood vessel as he watches Clary sitting in my lap. "Truth"

"Why do you care if I date Jace so much? You date the most random, bitchy girls and now that I'm dating a guy _your_ friends with, you 'don't approve'" she asks.

His face softens a little before he answers. "I don't like this," he gestures to us, "because I know the real reason he's dating you," he doesn't elaborate, he just walks out the door, leaving me panicked, Seb smirking and everyone, including Clary confused.

Clary P.O.V

The real reason. What real reason? Jace and I were friends that became more. I turn in his grasp to see him worried. I spare a glance to Sebastian and see he's smirking.

"Jace, what is he talking about?" I whisper to him. Just as he opens his mouth to answer, Sebastian speaks.

"I'm sorry Clare-bear, but you were a bet," I feel a cold sweat break out on my back as I watch Jace lower his head.

"I bet Jace he couldn't get you to date him and get you nominated for homecoming queen," he replies.

"But I'm not nominated. Kaelie, Seelie and Aline are nominated,"

"Not exactly," Maia broke in, nervously, "a new poll list went out this morning. After your kiss with Jace, you became a front runner. I was going to tell you at lunch,"

I turn to Jace and slap him across his golden cheek before getting up and running out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Well, I haven't done one of these in a while. A few people want Jace to beg for forgiveness, others want Clary to get him back. I already have a set timeline that I feel marry the two ideas beautifully. CLACE IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! Sorry about that mini outburst. I hope you guys liked a little Malec and Sizzy action. I have lots of followers, but hardly any reviews. Please give me your feedback. I usually read every day, even if I don't update every day.

Warning: there will be some fight scenes and a few curses. Just a warning!

**Jace P.O.V**

The impact of a hand colliding with my cheek breaks me out of my self-pity. I have to worry about Clary right now. She has already made her way upstairs and by the time I do, she has already become engulfed by the crowds of screaming teens. I push through, getting congrats on the win, but I don't care. I need Clary.

I get outside just as I see Jon's car speeding down the road. My bet is that Jon waited for hell to break loose than was Clary's getaway car. Smart, for him. I trudge back into the house and am met with Isabelle.

"Where did Clary go? She ran out of the basement like a bat out of hell!" she screams over the pounding music.

"Sebastian told her about the bet. He promised he wouldn't, but he did," I reply, my shoulders folding in on themselves and my head lowering. Isabelle grabs my wrist without another word and begins to pull me downstairs.

"You're going to kick his ass," she says smoothly as we come to the game room door. I am at a loss for words at her bluntness. She rolls her eyes and slaps me in the back of the head.

"Jeez! I'm going!" I reply. As my hand grabs hold of the knob, I feel anger begin to rise in my throat like a switch being flipped. My vision is tinted red as I step into the game room where Jordan is attempting to scold a laughing Sebastian.

"You really hurt her! How could you not care that you crushed those girl's feelings?" Jordan says, shaking his head. Sebastian ceases his laughter when he sees me.

"How's little red?" he asks mockingly.

"Peachy, but little ass isn't going to be feeling too good," he looks at me questioningly as my fist collides with his jaw and I hear a satisfying crackle. He stumbles back, his hand immediately lifting to the blossoming bruise. His eyes gleam, a predatory gleam meaning this fight is far from over. He lunges at me, but Jordan grabs him by the arms. Sebastian strains against the hold, and Jordan just smiles at me and nods his head to Sebastian, as if saying _Take your best shot._ And that is what I do. I walk over and look down at the boy I thought was my friend, and then land a fist straight into his nose. He gives a quick shriek of pain and Jordan drops him to the floor. Sebastian is holding his hands to his nose, trying to stop the steady stream of red coming from his nostrils. I nod thanks to Jordan and run up the basement stairs and out of the house.

I sprint to Clary's house which is just a few blocks away and bang on the door. I expect to be met with the white-blond head of hair, meaning I was going to have to fight again tonight in order to get to Clary. Instead, I don't see the door-opener at all until I look down. There stands little Max, his pajamas rumpled, hair tasseled, and glasses askew. He adjusts them and attempts to slam the door in my face. I wedge my foot between the frame and door and wince. He really was going to slam the door hard.

"Go away," little Max says, glaring at me with his usually warm brown eyes that now look at me like I'm some sort of bug. I feel belittled even though he has to look up to me to say this.

"Please, Max, let me see your sister," I beg, bending down so I am eye to eye with him.

"Jon said not to let you in. He said he would kick your, then Clary covered my ears, like she does when he is about to say something bad," he replies matter of factly, nudging my chest in an attempt to get me out of the doorway, but failing. He really is Lewis' twin.

"Listen, Max. I need to see your sister. Something bad happened and I just have to explain. I never meant to hurt her," I whisper the last part, but I know Max still heard me due to our proximity. He looks at me thoughtfully for a second and I almost think he is going to let me in. Then comes his response.

"I don't ship it anymore," he whispers, then kicks me in the shin. I would almost be proud that he used the kick I showed him a few days ago, if only he had used it one someone like, I don't know Sebastian, instead of me! I tumble onto my ass and he takes this opportunity to slam the door shut, locking it from inside. I stay on the stoop. What the hell am I going to do now!

I whip out my phone and type in Isabelle's number, just when I see a familiar face pop out of her car, in her pajamas, looking as if she is about to have a slumber party with my girlfriend, or maybe its ex-girlfriend now. My heart constricts.

Clary P.O.V

When I run out of the house, gasping for air I feel arms wrap around me from behind. At first I struggle, and then I hear a voice that relaxes me.

"Clare-bear, let's go," Jon says, leading me to his car that is still running at the curb. I walk over, numb, and slide into the passenger seat. He tears down the street and within minutes we are pulling into the driveway.

"I'll take care of the babysitter. Stay here," Jon says. I just nod. How can Jace do this to me? I thought he truly cared, but now I know a guy like that would never like a girl like me. I was stupid to think the great Jace Wayland would date regular art geek Clary. I let one hot tear roll down my cheek as Jon ushers the babysitter out the door and walks her to her car. After she is gone, he comes and opens my door for me. He leads me upstairs and into my room.

"I'm gonna go get Chinese, and ice cream and stupidly hilarious movies!" he squeals excitedly. I manage a grin, which he relaxes at, before he leaves and I collapse in a puddle of tears on my bed. Suddenly, I feel a soft warm hand rub my bare shoulder and when I look up from my bleary eyes, I see max.

"Clary, what happened?" before I can explain that the guy who taught my brother to play catch also broke my heart, Jon rushes back in.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted wontons or dumplings," he says, waiting for an answer.

"Wontons!" Max and I say at the same time.

"Hey, shouldn't you be asleep?" Jon asks Max accusingly.

"I only pretend to be asleep until the sitter leaves, and then I read magna," he says as if it is obvious. He really is Simon's twin.

"Well, since you're up, you're the man of the house. Don't let Jace inside. If he talks to Clary again I will kick his ass!" Jon says. Luckily I was able to clamp my hands over Max's ears before Jon completed his speech. Max just holds up a thumb and Jon leaves.

"Clary, what happened?" Max asks again, curling up into my side, like we always do when we watch movies.

"Jace was really mean," I state simply. My younger brother should be spared the drama of high schoolers as long as possible.

"I'm sorry. I don't ship it anymore," he replies, nustling his head in my chest.

"You always know the right thing to say," I mumble, just as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I bring it to my face to see Izzy's number.

"Hello?" I answer reluctantly. What if she tries to stick up for Jace?  
>"My brother is an ass!" she shouts. Well, no need for my earlier reluctance.<p>

"I mean for it to be a bet! And for his to let Sebastard explain it! I'm going to kick his ass!" she rants through the receiver. I feel Max chuckling, knowing he is hearing the older girl's entire tirade_. Go downstairs_ I mouth and he nod before vacating my room and padding down the stairs.

"Izzy, can you come over? I need a girl to talk to and the only people home are Jon who wants to chop Jace into a million pieces and my little brother who has no idea what's going on," I reply.

"YES! I'll be over in ten. I'll sleep over so we can do something fun tomorrow," before I can reply, she clicks off. I'm glad I have Isabelle in my corner when I need her.

I wait a few minutes until I hear Max open the door and begin talking to someone. I am about to scold him for answering the door to strangers, until I realize the other voice isn't a stranger's. It's Jace's. I listen to their little exchange and feel my heart constrict as I hear Jace's voice, sounding so broken. I just want to hug him, but I restrain myself. After Max kicks him in the shin and locks the door, I run back up to my room and change for my sleepover with Izzy.

Jace P.O.V

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks, shooting daggers at me as she walks to the front door, bunny slippers intact.

"I can ask the same of you," I reply.

"I'm here because Clary asked me to come, I know you can't say the same," she smirks. She texts someone, and moments later Max opens the door, only a crack.

"Are you Isabelle?" he whispers.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Isabelle. I'm here to see your sister," Izzy replies in a soft tone she saves for little kids.

"Isn't everyone," Max mutters as he opens the door and lets Izzy in, shutting the door as soon as she's inside.

I decide I need to take care of this on my own. I walk around to the backyard and see a lit window. To my luck, there is a tree right next door. I climb the tree, splintering my hands in the process, and tap on Clary's window. She emerges from another door, looking for the source of the sound. I knock again and when she turns, she gasps. Tears leap into her eyes and she turns to walk out.

"NO! Clary, wait! Let me explain," I shout. She stops in her tracks and turns slowly.

"Explain what?" she asks, narrowing her eyes, "The fact this was a bet, or the fact you didn't have the guts to tell me before I was embarrassed in front of everyone!" she says, barely containing her rage.

"Clary, please," I plead," give me ten minutes,"

She looks at me incredulously then walks over to the window. She opens it and beckons me in.

"You have five. Izzy is downstairs and she will come for me soon enough," she says, sitting on her bed. That is all Jace Wayland needs.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary P.O.V

I sit down on my purple bedspread. Jace stands awkwardly for a minute, until he looks over to me. I look into his tawny eyes and see all the words he isn't saying. Finally, he sighs and collapses next to me.

"Clary, I'm not going to deny I'm a jerk. I know that. I never wanted you to know about the bet, because you would feel like your aren't good enough for me. You have to know that is a lie. I'm not good enough for you!" he says, his voice cracking toward the end. He clears his throat before continuing.

"You are sweet and funny and smart and beautiful," he reaches out and grabs a single red curl, before smiling slightly, "I have never dated a girl like you. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone, especially my best friend's sister. I just needed this bet to show me. The only thing I regret about this whole thing was hurting you, because without it I wouldn't have taken the chance to get to know you," he says, crimson shading his cheeks.

I don't know what to say. I was kind of planning on being pissed this weekend and maybe a little revenge, but now, I feel my resolve crumbling as Jace looks up at me from under his golden eyelashes, pleading me to understand.

"Jace, you must have known Sebastian was going to tell me," I sigh, "I was so embarrassed. I didn't know what to think,"

"Clary, that's the thing! I tried to call of the bet, but he wouldn't let me! Then, he promised not to tell you about it. I trusted him," he mumbles the last part, his fists clenching in his lap, turning his knuckles white.

I place a hand over his clasped ones and they immediately relax, cupping mine. He smiles up at me, assuming this means I forgive him.

"Jace, I think I just need some time," his face falls, but then his eyes glimmer and he smiles even broader.

"Then I'll prove it to you. I'll prove that I love you Clary," he says. He leans in and presses his warm lips to mine before ducking out my window, climbing down my tree.

I sit there stunned. Jace Wayland loves me. That is when Izzy bursts into my room.

"Jon is here with Chinese, ice cream and plenty of revenge plans!" she exclaims.

Poor Jace.

Jace P.O.V

I love Clary. I know it's true now. At the time, I thought it was over blown, but now I know it is the full, completely full truth.

I pull into my driveway and sprint into my house. I dash up the stairs to my room, a million plans to get Clary back flying among my thoughts, becoming muddy. As I barrel into my room, I become aware of someone sitting in my desk chair and two people on my bed.

"We here you need help getting a certain red head back," Jordan, who is sitting in my chair responds to my questioning look.

"Since I have quite some experience in the romance department, I was enlisted to help," Will adds cockily.

"And, since I have known Clary since kindergarten, I felt I should approve plans before they are executed, Lewis concludes. He has a point there. I can't risk pissing Clary off any more than I have tonight. I'm lucky she didn't flat out dump my ass!

"So let's get to work!" I say, ready to pull an all-nighter if that's what it takes.


	12. Chapter 12

Clary P.O.V

Max took a few wontons and disappeared into his room to read magna. There go mom's directions to put him to bed early while she was away. I sit Indian style on the couch, an entire carton of chicken and broccoli balanced in one hand, chopsticks poised in the other.

"So, revenge!" Izzy says as she sits with Jon's lomain across from me. He sends her a glare before sitting beside me.

"Yes, I have a few thoughts," he says, pulling out an entire binder. I recognize this as his archive of pranks that he reserves for our occasional prank war. He flips through the hundreds of pages, a few highlighted and labeled with special names, mostly Clary. I never knew he could be so organized with his color coordinated tabs.

"Ah!" he says, landing on a page that is labeled 'Jace', "So, Izzy, you turn off his alarm clock, draw whatever you want on his face with sharpie, shave his head, put itching powder on all his underwear…" Jon just kept spewing pranks and Izzy would either laugh, grimace or he cheeks would flame red. I stayed completely neutral. I didn't want revenge, I wanted Jace. On the other hand, I do want him to grovel a little. I promised I would never let a boy have the upper hand.

"Clare-bear, what do you think?" Jon nudges me after finally running out of dares after a good ten minutes.

"I don't want revenge," I mumble.

His dark eyes widen, "Why the hell not!?" he shrieks.

"Jace is sorry. He said he would make it up to me," Shit. Now Jon knows I talked to him.

"He called you?" he grits.

"He came over and climbed up the tree in the backyard," I clarify as I watch Jon go an unnatural shade of red.

"I'll be back," he whispers, walking toward the door. I leap in front of him and slam my hands against his chest.

"No. You aren't going to go to Jace's house," I say. He tries to go around me, but I grab him by the collar of his shirt. This makes his eyes snap to mine.

"Listen! I need you to stop being a protective bitch! You don't care about me, you only care about yourself and how this is going to affect your reputation. Stay out of this. This is my business and I never asked for you to whip out your prank binder or kick Jace's ass!" I say, out of breath. He stares at me with a mix of disbelief, shock and could it be pride. He then smiles slightly and hugs me.

"I'm sorry Clary," he mumbles into my hair.

"Well, I know what I have to do," Izzy says. We look at her confused and she just says, "You can't go see Jace in your pjs!"

Jace P.O.V

The other boys are asleep in the guest rooms around the house while I am still sitting at my desk hashing out my plans. Will stayed with me the longest, but he ended up conking out around one a.m. It's currently 1:30 am, but I am running on pure hope Clary will forgive me after this.

I start deciding whether I should get 300 or 400 roses when I hear a knock on the front door. Who would be coming here at this ungodly hour?!

I pad down the stairs barefoot and shirtless. I swing the door open and my jaw drifts open. Clary is standing on my doorstep, but that isn't what has me gawking like an idiot. She is wearing a pair of tight black jeans, red heels that make her only an inch or two shorter than me and her shirt is strapless and shows her creamy skin. Her hair falls over her shoulders in soft curls and her green eyes are alight.

"Good morning Jace," she says.

"Good morning Clary," I say. I open the door a little wider for her to enter. She does and walks into the kitchen saying, "We need to talk,"

I follow reluctantly and sit on the counter in front of Clary.

"Jace, I want to say I forgive you. I know you wanted to call off the bet, and I'm sorry for flipping," she says. I am at a loss for words. How can she think she has to apologize?

"No Clary," he eyes drop and she begins to walk away, "NO! Don't go! I mean, you shouldn't forgive me yet. Let me earn your forgiveness," I say, tugging gently on her wrist. I feel electricity run though my fingers when I touch her wrist. She comes closer, so her breath fans over my cheeks.

"Okay, Jace. Just don't keep me waiting too long," she whispers against my lips. She presses hers to mine and before I can react she is back out the door. I won't Clary, not after that. I think as I walk back upstairs to pull that all-nighter, suddenly not full of hope, but pure happiness.

Clary P.O.V

What does Jace have in mind? Who else knows about it? Thoughts like these race through my mind as I try to fall asleep after our little visit. Jon was already asleep when I got back and Izzy was too tired after making me over to claw for every miniscule detail, so I lay tossing and turning with only my thoughts for companions.

The morning sun begins to flow through my windows and I decide to get up. I brush my teeth and walk downstairs. In the dawn light, a bouquet of red roses is shining on the kitchen table.

_Clary,_

_ I'm going to start today. Meet me at Taki's for breakfast. Do you happen to own a bathing suit?_

_ Jace_

I smile as I read the note and dash upstairs to get ready. I pull on a pair of shorts and an off the shoulder t-shirt, my green bikini underneath. I grab my bag with sunscreen, sunglasses, and my wallet and run downstairs. I scrawl a note saying where I am and run outside. Jace is in the driveway smiling. As I approach the car, he gets out and comes over to me.

"Do you like the flowers?" he asks as he opens my door for me.

"They were gorgeous, but how did you get in?" I ask, just realizing did lock the door before going to sleep.

"Texted Iz this morning and dropped off the flowers and I have been waiting ever since," he replies, driving out the driveway. I just smile the entire way to Taki's


	13. Chapter 13

Jace P.O.V

My palms start to sweat as I make the short drive to Taki's. Clary said she already forgave me, but I just hope all my plans go off without a hitch. I planned a simple day at the beach, but that is only the beginning. I hope I didn't go overboard. I mean, Simon approved everything, even though he was grumbling about sleep. He shouldn't complain! At least I waited till four am to wake him up!

I pull into a spot right in front of Taki's and kill the engine. I step out of the car and sprint around the other side before Clary can even attempt to open her door. I offer her my hand and pull her out of the car. I may have tugged a little harder than needed so she falls into my chest. I guess we'll never know. She blushes as I link our fingers together and walk her into to the restaurant.

Luckily, Kaelie isn't working today. She is obsessed with me, not that I'm trying to be conceited, and always finds a way to plop herself in my lap. That would be awkward with Clary sitting right there. We grab our seats and Clary immediately lips her menu open.

"What are you thinking?" I ask, staring at her over my own menu.

"The coconut pancakes and coffee. Lots of coffee," she replies, setting her menu down. I just chuckle.

My laughter is cut short when our waiter, Connor, walks up and begins to stare quite intently at Clary. She doesn't seem to care, or notice as she orders. I order, even though Connor isn't even paying attention. He winks at Clary before he walks away. Is this how Clary would feel if Kaelie was our waitress instead of Connor?

"So, what are your plans to win back my affection?" she inquires.

"Wouldn't my little cherry like to know," I say, tapping my index finger on her nose. She gives me a sly smile and gets up. I get a sudden sense of panic thinking she is going to leave, but instead she scoots into the booth next to me. She places a hand on my knee and presses her lips to my cheek. They drift to my ear and whisper, "I would like to know,"

I nearly cave, but at that exact moment Connor slams our coffee mugs down on the table, shooting glares in my direction. Clary sits up straight and after he leaves, scoots back into her original seat. I officially hate Connor.

"I guess I can tell you where we are going next," I sigh, but a smile still fights its way onto my face. She perks up like a child being told they were going out for ice cream. I just want to kiss those rosy cheeks and button nose.

"We are going to the beach, and then out for lunch. That is all you get for now," I say. She nods like that is enough for now. If she tries the trick from earlier, in a bathing suit, I may just spill my entire plan, all 50 phases.

Connor returns shortly with our food, Clary's pancakes and my scrambled eggs with bacon. We eat, occasionally joking, or just calmly talking. When Connor brings out the check, Clary pulls out a wallet. I smack it out of my hands, my face a mask of horror.

"JACE!" she squeals, "What the hell?"

"You aren't paying for anything," I reply smoothly, placing the money and a microscopic tip in the holder. She laughs a little before becoming serious.

"Even if I would kill for those pancakes, you can't but my affection," she says.

"I know, but I just feel it isn't right for you to pay when I am trying to earn your affection," I see the face she puts on when she is about to argue, "I know you already forgive me, but I don't forgive myself. When I do, I'll let you forgive me," I say. She nods and smiles. We stand from the booth, but before I can take a step, she takes my face in her hands and brings my lips to hers.

"You are the sweetest thing ever," she whispers. I smile, not just because of the kiss, but because she just did all of it in front of Connor.

"Like coconut pancake sweet?" I ask, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Sweeter," she says. We leave Taki's and I begin our drive to the beach. Time for phase two.

Clary P.O.V

Breakfast was great. I never knew the great Jace Wayland could be the mushy, gushy type. We are on our way to the beach, the windows down. MY hair whips over my eyes, cutting my vision into strips. But I can still see the perfect jawline and tumbling golden curls that Jace wears so well. I wish I could draw him at this very moment. Then I remember my crylon pencils and sketch pad.

"Jace?" I ask, he stops at the red light and looks over to me, "Can I draw you?" I ask, slightly embarrassed. He looks taken aback by this request before he smiles and nods. I almost don't think he is going to make a sly remark when this flies out of his mouth.

"You know, I could turn around and go back home. If you need a nude model,"

"Don't push it Wayland," I grumble as I pull my pencils and pad out of my bag. A deep laugh rumbles through his chest, making the muscles of his arms tighten under his shirt. I bit my lip and get to work.

I try over and over to get the proper twinkle in his eye, or the shading of his cheekbones, but every time I tried to make a straight line, or even shading, we would hit a bump. I finally concede to the road and put my supplies away. Jace notices and looks over.

"Am I too sexy to capture in your magnificent art?" he asks.

"No, I'm not used to drawing such disappointing boys in the looks department," I reply, watching his face morph into pure shock at what I just said.

"You mean that ass hat Leo was a better model than me?" he grits. I grimace at the thought of my ex. I haven't seen or spoken to him since I shoved a pizza down his shirt and smashed a milkshake onto his head.

"No. The road is just too bumpy. I'll try again when we get to the beach," I reply. He looks over and smiles, but I can tell he is worried he went too far mentioning Leo.

"Jace, relax. I'm not going to let that ass hat ruin our day," I say.

"Good, because it's just getting started. He pulls into a spot, the beach spread out in front of us. I've never seen anything more beautiful

Jace P.O.V

I pull into the spot and watch Clary as she admires the ocean. I finally tear my gaze from her and get out of the car, shortly after, followed by Clary. I stocked the car with an umbrella, a blanket, towels, and a football. I carry everything, after much disagreement from Clary and make my way to the sand. I set up only about twenty feet away from the water. We have a nice radius of empty space around us. When I stand straight, after adjusting the umbrella, I turn to Clary and my breath hitches. She is wearing an emerald string bikini that I know Jon didn't approve of. Her creamy arms, legs and torso are showing, as well as majority of her chest and back.

She tosses me a bottle of sunscreen and turns, pulling her hair from her flawless back. I squirt some lotion into the palm of my hand and rub it over her shoulders and back. I make my way down her sides and find an opportunity. I begin to tickle her exposed sides and she immediately begins to squirm under my touch.

"Jace, NO!" she gasps as she falls to the blanket, me hovering over her. I continue to tickle her stomach and when I finally stop she just looks up at me, chest heaving, eyes gleaming. She sits up beside me and grabs the bottle of lotion. She motions for me to turn and I do.

I pull of my t-shirt to expose my back and a few moments later, her soft hands are rubbing the substance into my skin. They drift over my back and I resist the urge to fall completely into their touch. She rubs over my shoulders and down to the waistband of my bathing suit.

"All done," she says. I turn around and stand. I hold my hand out to her and she of course takes it. In seconds I have her over my shoulder and I am running to the water, Clary pounding my back as I go. I shift her so she is in my arms bridal style. She clings to my neck and stares down at the water.

I am now waist deep, her toes barely skimming the water. I continue to walk and say, "Clary, what's wrong?"

She looks up at me with wide green eyes and says, "I can't swim," Now I understand why she has deer caught in headlights look.

"Oh, Clary I'm sorry. Do you want me to go back?" I ask, already turning to go back to shore.

"No, just don't let go, okay?" she says, staring up at me with slight fear and hopefulness.

"Never Clary," I reply. She begins to relax and lets her toes skim the surface of the water. After a few moments, she looks up at me again.

"Jace let me stand for a minute,"

"Are you sure? I don't mind holding you," I say because the truth is I don't. I love her arms wrapped around my neck, one hand resting on my chest as she looks at the small fish swimming around my legs.

She nods and I carefully set her down into the water. It comes to mid-torso and she seems to be enjoying it. I enjoy watching her, the sun playing off her gold hair, making it look like crackling flame. Suddenly, a wave of water hits me in the face. My sweet Clary if just laughing as I wipe the water from my face and push my hair from my eyes.

"Is it war that you want my little cherry?" I ask, walking over to her.

"Yes goldilocks, it is," she says, poking my chest. I don't waste a second. I splash her red locks, immediately making the curls fall into loose rings. She looks almost shocked, before breaking into a grin and splashing me in the eyes. She plays dirty! We continue to splash and laugh until our fingers are pruney.

"Do you want a break?" I ask. She nods and begins to walk to shore. I stand there in the calm water admiring her glittering body and her hair that now reaches her waist. She turns and smiles at me, realizing what I was doing. I jog against the current and make my way to shore. We grab towels and sit on the blanket, Clary resting her head on my shoulder. We sit in silence for a moment before she stands. I watch as she produces the sun tan lotion.

"Do you need to reapply?" I ask, looking at her already bronzing skin.

"No," she replies simply. She hands me the bottle and lies down on the blanket, "I want you to spell out your name so it tans like that,"

"Like a tattoo?" I ask her, trying to hide the smile I get when I think of her wanting my name on her body, no matter the form.

"Kind of," she says. I scoot over to her and am resting on my knees.

"Where?"

She points to her hip bone, right above where her bikini lands. I swallow hard, my throat suddenly dry and nod. I spell my name in whit, neat letters and sit back to admire my work.

She looks at it and smiles.

"Now, I just need to stay in the sun so it will tan like that," she says.

"How about a little football?" I suggest, pulling the ball out of my backpack. She nods and stands, walking a few feet away so I can throw the ball to her.

We toss the ball back and forth. Clary is actually pretty good. She can get a clean spiral on the ball and catches anything I throw to her. She catches it and doesn't throw it back, but walks over to me.

"I still have to draw you," she says, tugging me back to our setup. I sit on the blankets as she takes out her supplies. I watch her every move, fascinated by this girl I never notice until a few weeks ago.

"Look out to the ocean," she instructs. I do as she says and begin to hear the scratch of pencil in paper. I get the urge to look over, but resist it. When she finally lets me see, the sun is beginning to set over the ocean. So much for lunch.

"Now you can look," she says, handing me the sketch pad. I look at the boy in the picture. He has a firm, yet soft jawline. A relaxed look in his eye and his skin is golden. He has white wings sprouting from his back. He looks like an angel. Is this how Clary truly sees me? I look over and see she is worried. Oh, right, I still haven't said anything.

I pull her in to a hug. "Thank you," I whisper.

"I'm glad you like it," she chuckles.

"Not just that. Thank you for being so understanding and sweet and just amazing," I breathe as I pull back from the hug. She looks at me for a moment, as if she is trying to examine and remember everything about this moment. Finally, she just leans in and kisses me. Her lips are soft. They taste like sunshine and salt water.

We pull away breathless and I notice we smudged my name. She notices too and wipes the rest of it away, leaving a white 'Jace' behind.

"It worked!" I say, running my fingertips over it.

"It sure did," she replies, smiling down at my fingers. I get a great idea.

"Hey, are you ready to go, I have another surprise for you?" I ask her.

"Let's go," she says, hopping up from the blanket, pulling on her shirt, much to my dismay. We pack up our stuff and get into the car. I drive a few minutes down the road, and pull up in front of a henna tattoo shop. I get out, a confused Clary behind me. I go to the back of the shop while Clary looks through the abundant designs hanging around the shop.

Within ten minutes it's done and I walk up to Clary, my shirt in my hand. She looks up at me in surprise, then she smiles realizing what I did. Right over my heart is 'Clary' with angel wings. She leans up and presses a kiss to my lips.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"I love it!" she says, looking at my chest. Little does she know this is only the beginning. I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve; I just hope they all go as well as this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Clary P.O.V

I steal occasional glances at Jace as we drive to my house. He said he is going to drop me off and pick me up later for dinner. I stare at his golden skin that has become a few shades darker after being in the sun all day. His golden curls shine in the sunlight and whip around his forehead in the wind coming from our open windows.

He stops at a red light and shifts in his seat to look at me.

"What?" I ask, feeling heat begin to rise to my cheeks.

"You just look so beautiful," he says. By the way he looks away suddenly, cheeks burning; I know he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Thank you Jace," I reply.

We drive the rest of the way to my house in silence, at some point Jace had taken my hand in his and it hadn't moved the duration of the drive. Not that I mind.

Jace walks me to my door and he places a kiss on my cheek. As he pulls away, the door swings open and we hear "GROSS!" and slamming of footsteps on the wooden floor. I laugh at Jon's immaturity. Max comes over to the gaping door and narrows his eyes at Jace.

"Max, what's wrong?" I ask, bending down to his height.

"He's bad!" he exclaims, pointing to Jace, "He made you cry," he whispers the last part for only me to hear.

"Max, he apologized. Now we're okay. And Jace isn't bad," I reply. Max looks skeptical, but then he smiles at Jace and hugs his legs.

Jace looks taken aback, but then he lifts Max into his arms and gives him a warm smile.

"So, can we be friends again?" he asks Max. Max just nods his head and squirms out of Jace's arms. He grabs his hand and begins to drag him inside. I laugh and follow the duo to the backyard.

Max runs off to get his soccer ball and Jace walks over to me.

"Max wants to play, so can we hang here and I take you to dinner tomorrow?" he asks me, looking nervous. I can't imagine anyone being more amazing. Leo would have totally blown Max off and left anyways. I can't help but smile and answer with a kiss.

"Of course, I'm going to shower then order a pizza," I reply. He smiles and nods before running off to join Max on the grass. I jog upstairs and into the bathroom. I shower quickly, washing away the smell of ocean water and sand from my hair. I exit the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I quickly exit the bathroom and slam into something. I know for a fact there is not a wall in front of the bathroom door, so I am only half-surprised when I look up and am met with a pair of tawny eyes.

"I, uh, I, needed, never mind," Jace stammers.

"What did you need?" I ask him. Just then, I hear a whimpering come from downstairs. I move around Jace and run down the stairs, clutching my towel. I run into the kitchen to find a crying Max sitting on the countertop with a bloody knee.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" Jon shrieks as I walk up to Max. He is standing in front of him and I shoot him a glare.

"What happened baby?" I ask a sniffling Max.

"I was running on the concrete, and I tripped and fell," he whispers.

Just then, Jace walks down with the first aid kit in his hands. I guess that's what he needed. He comes to stand in front of Max and he pops open the box.

"Listen, this is going to sting a little, but you're a brave little man. You'll be okay, I promise," Jace tells him in a soft voice as he dabs a cotton ball with peroxide. Max just nods and squeezes his eyes shut. Jace gently cleans the cut, Max sitting like a rock. When he has him all bandaged up, Jace grabs the cookie jar from above Max's head and pulls two of them out.

"Those are mine!" Jon whines as Jace hands them to Max. He rolls his eyes and hands one to Jon too who hops up on the counter next to Max and begins to nibble on it. I stare with a smile at my three favorite guys.

When Jace walks over, I give him a smile and a thank you. He smirks and looks down.

"You know, I never got the memo bath towels were this season's hottest outfit," he whispers in my ear. I gasp, realizing I never got dressed and dash up the stairs, leaving a chuckling Jace behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jace P.O.V**

I stare after Clary as she dashes up the stairs in her bath towel. I turn to face Simon and Jon. They are both staring at me. I prefer Max's toothy grin compared to Jon's icey glare.

"Feeling better Max?" I ask as I ruffle his brown hair.

"Yeah! And by the way, I ship it again," he whispered the last part and hops down from the counter, skipping out of the kitchen. When I turn back to Jon, he too hops down from the counter, but instead of leaving, he comes chest to chest with me.

"Well, unlike my brother, I do not 'ship it'," he says, "in fact, I disapprove. You already hurt her once, and I'm not about to let it happen again," he grits, poking my chest.

"Jon, I know this seems like a load of crap, but I love Clary," I stop as I realize what I just said. I see Jon's black eyes widen fractionally, but I continue, "And I won't ever hurt her again. Seeing her cry made my heart feel like it was ripped out of my chest and stomped on with a pair of Izzy's boots,"

His reply dies on his lips as Clary comes into the kitchen, Max hanging onto her left leg. She drags him along to the fridge, grabs water for herself and an apple juice box for him. She drags a giggling Max back out of the kitchen, but not before sending me a wink.

Jon's phone dings and as he looks down at it, I begin o inch toward the kitchen exit. As he skims the text, I slip out the door and run into the living room where Clary is lying on the couch with Max sitting on her back watching cartoons.

"Max, do you want to go to the park?" I ask, trying to get out of the house before Jon realizes I'm not standing in front of him. He nods his head enthusiastically and scrambles of Clary's gasp, eradicating a wince as he slides over her spine. He runs past me legs to the front door and pulls on his discarded sneakers as well as a light jacket. Just as Clary is standing from the couch, he is ready to go. I grab the football and Clary's hand and walk out the door.

"Is this to avoid my brother?" she asks as we walk to her car.

"It's not really avoiding when he is coming along," I smirk, knowing well enough Max isn't the brother she's talking about. She just raises her coppery eyebrow at me as she slide in to her car, Max already securing himself in the backseat.

"Okay, partially, but our game was also cut short, so I figured we play a little football," I reply.

"How about we invite Alec, Izzy and Simon?" she asks as she pulls out the driveway.

"Sure, can I use your phone? I don't have Simon's number," she nods and pulls her phone out of her bra. The first time I saw her do it, I was a little bewildered, now it is normal. She hands me the phone, her eyes still on the road. I send a quick text to everyone and place the phone in the side of the door. I hear it vibrate and I observe the screen as we pull into the park. They are all coming.

Clary releases Max from his car seat and he begins running up and down the field. I scoop him up mid-sprint and throw him up into the air. He giggles and I catch him easily. I hand him the football and we begin a small game of catch. I have to say, Clary is extremely hot when she catches the football.

"Why are you staring at my sister?" Max asks as he catches the ball. He has grown into quite the little athlete with my guidance. Clary smirks at me and before I can reply, more voices ring out.

"Yeah Jace. Why are you staring at Clary?" Isabelle asks as she saunters onto the field with all our friends.

"I was admiring her catch," I reply smoothly. I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and I smile knowing its Clary. She places her chin on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "was it good?"

"You are a pro," I reply, turning to face her. I place my hands on her waist and begin to lean down for a kiss when she is lifted from my arms. She squeals as Jon picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder and runs, but not before shooting me warning look.

I put my hands up in mock surrender and walk over to my siblings. I notice Izzy is of course wearing a pair of six-inch heels and a pair of jean shorts. I also take note of a gaming shirt that I know for a fact she doesn't own, and her fingers that are twined with those of none other than Simon Lewis.

"What is this?" I ask motioning to their fingers.

"Hand holding," Izzy states, "I thought you would know what it is, considering all the girls you've dated, I suppose not. Magnus, would you mind demonstrating?"

Alec's sparkly boyfriend looks over to me and grimaces.

"I'd rather not hold hand with goldilocks," he replies, and walks over to where Clary is climbing the monkey bars while Max watches wide-eyed.

"I''' have you know Clary loves holding my hands!" I yell after him. Clary turns upon hearing her name and smiles as she swings herself onto the platform at the end of the bars and hops down to greet Magnus.

"Well, that's because she likes fake-blonds!" Magnus smirks as he hugs my Clary. He's lucky he plays for the other team.

"I'll have you know I'm a natural blond,"

"Surrrreee," Clary purrs.

"Now you even have my own girlfriend talking smack! That's low Bane!" I exclaim as I run up to Clary and throw her over my shoulder. She giggles and pounds on my back. I laugh as her fists make contact with my back.

"Thanks for the massage," I remark as I plop her down on a swing. She holds onto the chains and begins to pump her legs.

"Anytime, goldilocks," she smiles. I look around to find Izzy and Magnus playing with Max, considering he is the 'cutest thing' according to the two and Jon, Simon, and Alec are talking in a small group. I walk around behind Clary and place my hands on her back. I lightly push her each time she comes back towards me and soon enough she is going pretty high off the ground.

Once she is about ten feet into the air, I grab the swing next to her and soon catch up. We swing in cinque and I stare at Clary as the wind whips her fiery tresses around her porcelain skin. I hear her laughter cut through my thoughts and I fin she is trying to tell me something.

"What?" I ask her.

"On the count of three, let's jump!" she squeals, looking at me through her locks.

I hesitate before smiling and nodding. I don't want her to get hurt, but I'll always be there to catch her.

"One," she begins.

"Two,"

"THREE!" we launch from our seats and I land on the woodchips with a bounce. Clary lands on my chest and we are nose to nose. We laugh, adrenaline coursing through our veins, but when we calm down, we realize our position. Instead of scrambling to her feet as I thought she would, Clary Positions her elbows on my chest and places her chin on top of her hands.

"Are you comfy?" I ask.

"Very," she replies. I brush a few loose strands from her forehead and cheeks and push them behind her ear. A shiver runs through her and I don't know if it's because of me, or the decrease of temperature in the park.

We stay like this for a few moments before we hear the familiar tune of an ice cream truck. Clary lunges from my chest and sprints over to the parking lot. As she runs, she scoops up Max and sprints, his high-pitched giggles filling the air. We all jog after them, me at the head. I can practically taste the cool, edible, happiness.

"I'll have a ninja turtle!" Max tells the young man in the truck. As he comes back with the two ice creams, he winks at Clary.

"I'm Ben, I'm eighteen. What's your name?" he asks as she hands him a five.

"Clary and I have to go," she replies. As she turns, I see her roll her eyes and hand Max his ice cream.

When I approach the truck, I see Ben staring after her.

"Do you want to deal with him, or me?" Jon asks from my side. I nod and walk up to the truck.

"Hey, Ben is it. I would like a turtle also," I say. He nods, but before he can walk away I continue, "And I would like you to stop checking out my girlfriend and his sister," I Point over my shoulder to Jon. The idiot scoffs and returns soon after with my ice cream. I take it and walk over to where Clary and max are sitting.

"What a tool," I mutter, shoving the turtle in my mouth. Clary laughs and Max's eyes widen.

"You like turtles too?" he asks in astonishment.

"Of course! They eat pizza all the time and have super cool outfits!" I reply.

"I KNOW!" he replies. We chat for a few minutes about ninja turtles until our friends rejoin us and we begin a game of catch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we get back to the house, we all decide to sleep over and have a game night.

"Clary and I are going to go change," Izzy announces, pulling Clary upstairs to her room. I wonder what they are going to chat about up there.

**Clary POV**

Izzy drags e upstairs to my room and slams the door shut behind her.

"So, I'm guessing you forgave my brother," she states. I am taken aback by her statement.

"Iz, I forgave him a while ago," I reply. Her eyes widen and she curses under her breath.

"Jace told me her had to make it up to you and make you forgive him or some craziness like that! I assumed you were still mad about the whole Sebastian thing! Magnus and I were hatching a plan to get you too back together!" she huffs out.

"I forgave him the night of the party. He came to my room and explained," I reply.

"So why would he have to make anything up to you?" she asks. Her eyebrows crease as if she is trying to solve a math equation.

"He said he wanted to earn my forgiveness and apparently he still is," I reply. She sits there for a moment dumbfounded. Then she bursts like an over-filled balloon.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT IS THE SWEETEST THING EVER! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT FOR ANY OTHER GIRL!" She jabbers. I can't help but break out into a smile knowing he doesn't do this for ever girl he has even pissed off, which I'm assuming is a long list.

"We are still going to play truth or dare, so let me get you ready!" she says, running to my closet and begins to yank out fabric.

I take a seat on my bed and look out my window to the tree that Jace was sitting in not even a week ago. I'm smiling when Izzy launches a ball of fabric at my face. I separate the pieces to find non-existent shorts and a tight tank top.

I look up to Izzy who is just smiling, "Pajamas," is all she says as she saunters out of my room. I change, deciding not to face her wrath and when she comes back she is also changed, but she is wearing a pair of long pants and a tank top, both of purple silk.

"I ran home, changed, picked up spare clothes and my makeup case," she says, holding up a miniature suitcase. I just sit at my desk chair as I become her Barbie for the next twenty minutes. When she's done, she shoves me out the door and says she'll be down in a few minutes. I walk down the steps gingerly and hear voices flooding through the kitchen, as well as the scent of pizza.

When I step into the kitchen, Jon's eyes widen and he goes red. Jace's back is to me, so I grab his untouched pizza and swing myself onto the counter. His eyes follow his stolen pizza and they too widen when they land on me. Before anyone can speak, Izzy emerges.

"Truth or dare anyone?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Just to refresh your beautiful minds!_

_When I step into the kitchen, Jon's eyes widen and he goes red. Jace's back is to me, so I grab his untouched pizza and swing myself onto the counter. His eyes follow his stolen pizza and they too widen when they land on me. Before anyone can speak, Izzy emerges._

_ "Truth or dare anyone?_

**Clary's POV**

Jon completely ignores Izzy as he takes slow, steady steps towards me. He finally stops when he is directly in front of my face. Since I am sitting on the counter, we are nose to nose.

"Change. Now," he commands, pointing towards the stairs. I look over his shoulder at Jace to see his jaw has gone slack and his eyes are darting around my body, at least what he can see from around Jon's wide shoulders and back.

Before I can respond, Izzy steps between us and pushes on his chest.

"Um, NO! She is not going to change, because she looks great!" she turns and winks at me before turning back to fix a glare on my 'fearless' brother. He stares at her and he becomes so red that his hair looks even whiter. Finally, he gives a big hearty sigh and turns around. I think he is going to leave it alone, but as always, he doesn't.

He strides over to a continually gawking Jace and rakes him from his seat by his collar.

"Close your jaw and bring your eyes back to a normal size, or I will throw you off my roof," Jon states before releasing Jace, smiling and brushing his shirt off like he didn't just offer sure death.

"But if I do either of those things, I won't be able to gawk at my gorgeous girlfriend over there," Jace smirks as Jon begins to walk toward the living room. He stops in his tracks and begins to stride back to Jace, but I shove him into the living room and turn towards my boyfriend, cheeks rosy from his last statement.

"Don't push it. I'd rather not have my boyfriend get thrown off my roof tonight," I mutter to him.

"And here I was thinking you didn't care," he whispers, placing a golden hand over his heart, pretending to tear up. I roll my eyes and drag him with me into the living room.

We sit next to each other on the couch and Jace plays with my fingers as our other friends file in, carrying snacks and the pizza boxes. When Jon emerges, he walks over, easily lifts me from my seat and plops me on the far end of the couch. He proceeds to sit between Jace and me and make himself rather comfortable.

"I'm sorry Jace, but I won't let you play with my fingers," he says as Jace looks over at me longingly.

"Believe me Jon; I don't want to touch those. I have no idea where your grubby paws have been!" he shutters just thinking about it and I giggle.

"When we were five they were practically scratching his brain," Simon mutters from his spot next to Isabelle. We all laugh and soon enough, Izzy starts the game off.

"Alright, Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Oh dear Isabelle, I always choose dare," he replies, examining his perfectly shaped, glitter coated nails with narrowed cat eyes.

"I dare you to give Jace a makeover," Izzy says, smirking at Jace.

"Oh, yes. I accept!" he exclaims, running over to a bag in the corner of the room. As he drags it towards Jace, I realize it is a full-blown suitcase, "I came prepared," he replies to all our questioning glances. Jace just groans as Manus runs up the stairs.

"If I return looking like Magnus, remember I love you," he whispers before placing a kiss on my cheek. I can't even laugh at his joke because his words are making a fire spread through my ever nerve. He loves me. My cheeks flame as Izzy looks at me knowingly.

**Jace P.O.V**

As I trudge up the stairs after Magnus, I am in a trance. I have never told a girl I loved her before. What makes me even dreamier is I truly mean it. I am in love with Clary.

"What happened in the last 45 seconds since I saw you?" Magnus inquires, a perfectly tailored eyebrow arched as he sets up his torture devices.

"ImayhavetoldClaryIloveher,"I mumble as I sit on her purple comforter. I know that Izzy heard me and I will hear about it tonight. The last thing I need is this premadonna to squeal over it too.

"That's it! I thought you told her that ages ago! You two definitely are my OTP," Magnus says as he massages a cream into my unruly, tumbling curls. I would never admit I actually enjoyed it once I imagined it was Clary. His hands suddenly seized and when I opened my eyes, I saw him across the room laying out an outfit that doesn't look at all like what he would wear.

"Where did you get this stuff?" I inquire as I drift over to the desk.

"Oh, I was planning on improving dear Alec's style. He is quite enchanting with those blue eyes, but the frayed sweaters just aren't working anymore. Shabby chic is so last year!" he replies as he sits me down in the desk chair and pulls out what looks like a colored pencil.

"Why are you going to draw on my face?" I ask as he brings the pencil up.

"Just hush. You will look just fine," he replies as he swipes the pencil over my virgin eyelids. After that, he slicks back my hair and leaves me to change. He set out an outfit I would normally wear anyways, a crisp white t-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket. What I really liked were the boots. They were hefty and a charcoal grey. I checked the mirror one last time and saw what that pencil did to my amber eyes. I looked like a girl! I know this is the stuff Izzy uses all the time and I am not a fan, but this is a dare. I just have to remember to burn any pictures that are taken tonight.

I take my decent downstairs to find the entire group talking, and then I realize my sweet Clary isn't there. _My sweet Clary_, damn I'm in deep.

"Where's Clary?" I ask as I sit down next to Jon, also taking note my sister is nowhere in sight.

"A dare by none other than Isabelle Lightwood," Jon replies. I just nod, and then comes a gasp. I turn to Simon.

"what?"

"ARE YOU WEARING MASCARA?!" He shrieks. I decide to play it off cool.

"Why yes, I learned this evening that it is the latest trend in fashion and the ladies absolutely die for it," I reply in a superior tone. I hear a scoff from behind me and turn to see a goddess.

She has tumbling red curls that fall to her petite waist and an emerald green dress that hugs her every curve. She is a few inches taller in gold heels that match my hair and her eyes are breathtaking. Surrounded by swirling gold, they pierce into my very soul. When she speaks, it's like the song of angels.

"Well, we'll be right back," she says as she begins to walk to the door with a smirking Izzy who is also adorned in a dress, except hers is black, like shadows.

"Wait!" I exclaim as I spin Clary around to face me.

"What?" she asks startled.

"Where are you going?"

"Izzy dared me to get a guy to buy me a drink a The Court, that teen club," she replies.

"Well, I'm coming. As protection. I don't want anyone to get all handsy with my sister or girlfriend," I reply, already grabbing my car keys and walking out the door.

I hear Izzy's protests all the way to the club. When we arrive, she pulls me aside and whispers, "Reign back on the death threats and glares, or else she won't be able to do her dare!"

"What's the point of this anyways?" I ask, annoyed by the whole idea. Izzy doesn't answer me before flouncing away into the club.

When I enter, I spot a flash of red and follow it. When I arrive, clary already has at least three guys around her. She smiles politely but only truly smiles when she sees me. I relax at this and stand back a few feet, per Izzy's instructions and against my will.

Right when Clary is about to walk over to me, someone catches her eye and she walks over to them. I see a large group of girls in that direction, but she glides right past them and up to a boy with olivey skin and close cropped hair. When he turns, his eyes are the same green as hers and his smile is bright.

They exchange words and finish with a lingering hug. I am a second away from pulling them apart when Clary breaks the hug and walks over to me.

"who was that?" I inquire, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Raphael, one of my friends. He was in my art class a few years back and he's like a big brother," she explains as she grabs my hand in hers and we meet Izzy at the exit.

"So, who fulfilled your dare?' Izzy asks as we drive off.

"A boy named Trevor. He was sweet. I think he's one of the freshmen on the football team," she says, her face scrunching up in thought. I have never wanted to kiss her more.

**Clary P.O.V**

I'm glad Jace doesn't ask any more questions about Raphael. The truth is, we dated my freshman year, but then he joined the military and we lost contact. I spoke to him a few weeks ago and it was rather awkward, considering we never officially ended things.

When I saw him, I knew I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. I never know when I could see him again.

I know Jace would probably be a little tiffed, and he has no reason to be. I love him. I love Jace Wayland nearly as much as I love Max, which is more than the world!

When we get back to the house, we see a very intense game of twister going on between Magnus and Simon. I don't ask any questions. I just go upstairs and change back into my pajamas. When I return, I see a pouting Simon and a laughing Magnus.

"I'm guessing Magnus won," I ask as I return to my seat next to Jon and at least ten feet from Jace.

"Yes! I AM TWISTER MASTER!" he exclaims.

"On that note, I say we call it," Jon says, glancing at the clock that reads 1 a.m.

Izzy and I go to my room and collapse on the bed. I fall asleep to Jon's threats to Jace if he even thinks about me tonight. I smile as I hear Jace's reluctant murmurs and my phone buzz from my night stand.

**My Golden Boy-** Jon says he's going to lock me in the hall closet! HELP!

**Me-**The closet can't be that bad *winky face*

**My Golden Boy-** Not if a certain redhead is in there with me*winky face*

**Me-**Which redhead? Emma Stone?

**My Golden Boy-**Haha Clare-bear, but no. Jon is now asking if I am texting you.

**Me**-okay

**My Golden Boy-**DAMN! He just saw the name I have for you!

**Me-**if you get thrown off my roof tonight, just remember I love you.

There is silence for a few minutes and my heart thumps painfully against my ribs as I await his reply.

Then my phone buzzs.

**My Golden Boy-** You love me?

**Me-** yes, yes I do

**My Golden Boy-**I love you too, Clare-bear.

I smile to myself, but the moment is soon ruined by the insistent pounding on my door.

**My Golden Boy-**By the way, Jon was reading our texts over my shoulder and he just ran over to your room.

I roll my eyes and get up to throw open the door. Jon is standing there strangely calm. He suddenly engulfs me in a hug and whispers.

"I love you too Clare-bear. More than Jace the dip-thong," I laugh into his broad chest. He pulls away and smiles before going back to his room. I see Jace's smiling face poking out the door before Jon shoves him inside and locks the place up like Fort Knox.

Then I hear a gasp from behind me and turn to see my phone in Izzy's hand.

"So, you're in love with my brother,"

This night is never going to end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hey, I haven't had one of these in a while! So anyways, I will probably cut the story off after homecoming, maybe with an epilogue, but don't fear! More Clace will be here! I know, I know I'm really corny. Also, tell me if you still want Sebastian to get his butt handed to him. If not, I won't. If so, it shall happen! (Maybe multiple times)

**Clary P.O.V**

When I feel someone nudge my shoulder, I resist the urge to punch them in the face and return to sleep land. Izzy kept me up all night telling her every miniscule detail of my relationship with Jace. Where she suddenly got the energy to interrogate me until 4:30 in the morning is beyond me!

I feel my shoulder get nudged again, and again, and again!

"If you value that finger, I would cease using it to piss me off," I growl into my pillow.

"You're so hot when you growl at me," I hear Jace's husky voice whisper in my ear. His warm breath fans over my neck and stirs the loose strands of hair next my ear, tickling me. He presses a kiss to my cheek, sending electric sparks through my body and I sit up to face him.

I rub my eyes and when they focus, I notice Jace is already dressed and ready for god knows what.

"Why are you dressed?" I murmur, stretching my short limbs.

"Would you rather I be naked?!" he gasps in fake surprise.

I just stare at him, immune to his remarks already.

"Okay, okay. I am ready because I have another day planned for us!" he says before running out my room. I'm left in shock when he pops his head back in the door.

"Be ready in twenty!" and he's gone once more.

**Jace P.O.V**

After Clary "said" she loved me, I knew I had to do something special. I stayed up all night with Jon planning today. He was surprisingly helpful once he gave me an extensive lecture, threw a few threats and showed me his rather large revenge binder.

Hopefully, waking Clary up was the hardest part of today. I wait in Jon's room as I hear he step out of her room and walk to the bathroom. When I hear the shower running, I jump into action. I make a trail of rose petals from the bathroom door to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I have set out a breakfast spread, prepared by yours truly. Next, I'm going to take her to the movies. Cliché, I know, but I know she loves my cheesy side. Afterwards, I set out a picnic in the park.

I contemplate asking her to go to homecoming with me, but decide I have to go much bigger.

I am broken from my reverie, by Clary's small gasps from upstairs. I hear her small feet pounding on the steps and she emerges into the kitchen, absolutely glowing. Her mouth is hanging slightly open, but then she sees me. She runs across the kitchen and jumps into my arms. She twines hers around my neck and places a kiss to my lips. She smells like honey and sunshine.

"Jace, you are the sweetest boy I have ever met," she whispers against my lips as I hold her to me.

"You deserve it Angel," I whisper back.

She hesitates before replying with, "I love you," I smile and press my lips to hers once again.

"I love you too," she giggles and I reluctantly set her down.

She grabs a plate from the table and fills it with pancakes, bacon, and mango slices. I do the same and sit down at the table. She comes to the table with two glasses of orange juice and before she can take the seat next to me, I pull her down to my lap.

"Jace!" she squeals as I press a big, loud kiss to her cheek.

"But you're so sweet!" I whine like a four-year old, which earns a laugh that makes me smile against her cheek.

We finish breakfast and I walk her out to the car.

"Where to ?" she asks as she buckles up.

"The movies!" I exclaim, tearing out of the driveway.

"I love the movies!" she replies. Well, I hope today continues to go this well.

(Time skip, after movies, at the park)

We arrive at the park and I hold Clary's hand as I lead her to a weeping willow, where I set up our lunch. Of course picked a horror movie and did the whole cliché 'stretch and put your arm around the girl' trick. Clary laughed at my cheesiness, but didn't move from my embrace the entire movie.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asks me as I set down on the blanket across from her.

"A kiss would be nice," I reply.

She doesn't reply, instead she just smiles and leans into me. We share a soft, sweet kiss before she pulls away. I do to, albeit reluctantly and begin to take our lunch out of the basket. Izzy was more than happy to deliver it just before we arrived.

We eat lunch and just as we begin to pack up, rain clouds roll in overhead and it begins to drizzle. I run everything to the car, with Clary trailing behind. Just then, I remember a conversation I was not supposed to overhear

_Clary had been watching The Notebook with her friend Maia. I was at her house hanging out with Jon when I heard it._

_ "Isn't that sweet? Kissing in the rain?" Clary's voice said wistfully._

_ "What's so great about it? You get all frickin wet!" Maia had exclaimed._

_ "It's just so romantic. You don't care about anything else in that moment, except your love for the other person,"_

_ "I suppose," Maia replied._

_ "It is officially on my bucket list to be kissed in the rain!" Clary concluded._

At the time, I shrugged it off, thinking every girl wanted cliché crap like that, but since my angel wanted it, she would get it. I throw the blanket in the back seat and before Clary can get in the car, I spin her into my chest.

"Jace-"I cut her off with my lips. Warm rain falls around us, soaking our clothes, but like she said, all I can think of is how much I love this girl in my arms.

When we pull away, she's smiling.

"Now you can cross this off my list," she looks at me quizzically, but I just press my lips to hers again, fingers tangling in her hair. She doesn't object.

We drive back to her house in a warm silence, Clary's hand never leaving mine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just got home from watching the movie The Duff and LOVED it! I kept placing Jace and Clary in the actor's positions, so I'm thinking of writing a fanfic about it! When I post the first chapter, I would really appreciate a few views. Ya'll are absotoodally awesome and I'm so happy you said to whip Sebastian's butt! I have been planning things, horrible, awful things.*evil laugh, clap of thunder*

**Clary **

I can't help the silly smile that splits my cheeks. As I think over Jace's words, I realize he heard my conversation with Maia all those months ago and acted upon it, making one of my dreams come true. As these thoughts swirl in my head, I notice Jace pulling the car off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he parks the car.

"Oh, this wet jacket is making my arms itch. I was just going to take it off," he smirks playfully and I almost hear his next words before he even says them, "but it's not the only thing I'll take off." There it is.

"No, I would prefer you put more clothes on, but if you must," I sigh, taking note of the darkening gold of his eyes. That is all it takes to spring me into action. In one move, I flip out of my seat and take up a new residence straddling Jace's damp hips. His mouth drifts open and his eye widen.

"H-hi there," he stutters as I begin to push his jacket over his shoulders.

"I thought you could use some help," I whisper against his lips before I begin to slide back into my seat. His warm hands grasp my hips, seizing all movement. I can barely contain my smile.

**Jace **

I barely let an inch of her skin slip off mine as I grasp her hips. A ghost of a smile twists her lips as I return her to her previous position. Clary's hands link around my neck as mine find her hips and trace patterns over the dampened material.

"Can I help you?" she inquires, drifting a hand over the ridge of my muscles and chest.

"Yes, yes you can," I reply.

She arches a coppery eyebrow, asking the unspoken question. I begin to lean in slowly and her eyes flutter closed. And…I….tickle her.

Bursts of laughter come from her rosy lips as her eyes snap open and she tries to fling herself off my lap. I hold her closer to me and continue to tickle her hips, my fingers tangling in her now dry hair.

"J-Jace! S-st-stop!" she gasps.

"Why would I do that?" I inquire, never seizing my finger's contact.

"Because, if you don't, I won't kiss you for a month !" she gasps between breaths. This makes my freeze.

"You wouldn't!" I gasp, only half-disbelieving.

"Oh, I would," she counters, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I will never tickle you again," I reply, feathering kisses over her cheek and jaw. She relaxes and her hands find my chest. They dance over it as I keep my lips on her temple. When she turns her head, our lips brush and just as we begin to press them together with more force, a phone rings.

Clary goes to reach for it, but I stop her.

"Let it ring," I mutter, kissing her cheeks.

"No, this is my house ringtone," she replies, clicking accept. I didn't take that as a stop, so my lips still press against her soft skin. She doesn't seem to mind.

"Hey Jon, yeah, we are on our way. Izzy what? You told her I would say no, right? JON! Well tell her now because it is a large NO. N-O, no. You, scared of her? YOU PLAY FOOTBALL FOR GOD'S SAKES! Fine, you wimp ass. I'll take care of it," she clicks of and grumbles about sticking something somewhere, but I don't really pick up on it.

"We have to go," she finally says, sliding into her seat and buckling her seatbelt. I obey and begin to drive off.

"What's up with my sis?" I ask, feeling light and airy as we drive.

"She is going to give me a head-to-to makeover for tomorrow, since we are officially at the love stage, I must make my claim. Or whatever the hell she's talking about," clary grumbles.

"Well, I love you just how you are," I comfort as I pull into the driveway of her house. Izzy told me about her plans a few days ago after I told her all about how I am going to ask Clary to homecoming. I just hope she does my cherry beauty justice.

"Well, bye. If I don't see you until tomorrow, wish me luck!" she says sarcastically, stepping out onto the damp pavement.

"Good luck babe," I reply.

"I would argue over your use of a certain word, but I have to save my energy for your sister," she sighs, walking to her door.

"I LOVE YOU CLARY!" I shout out to her as she disappears into her house. I almost miss the wide smile and flush of her cheeks as she shuts the door.


End file.
